Heart of the Forest
by Nocte Ambulavero
Summary: Grace, an artist who lost everything when her parents died, seeks refuge in Forks. When Embry imprints on her, her world changes to one of passion & a love more intense than she could've ever imagined. Rated M for a reason. Twilight & characters not mine.
1. Prologue

"Look, it's another new girl. Too bad there's not another Cullen for her."

Grace Castleton kept her head down and ignored the whispers that circulated around her as she made her way down the hallway of Forks High School.

"I heard her parents both died."

"I heard she was there when it happened."

"She's weirder than Bella."

Frowning, Grace ducked into the lunchroom. A quick glance around the less-than-cafeteria-worthy space told her that everyone knew everyone, and she was obviously not included in the everyone. Meaning that, stereotypical as it was, she had nowhere to sit. She was about the leave the room, fully ready to skip lunch, when a hand touched her elbow.

Turning, she caught sight of a girl a few inches shorter than her with alabaster skin and mahogany hair. Brown eyes lit with warmth and understanding stared up at her.

"It's Grace, right?" the girl asked.

"Yeah."

"I'm Bella Swan. This is Edward Cullen."

She gestured to the boy next to her, who was had skin as pale as death, hair the color of bronze, and a face handsome in the way you only saw on magazine covers. He hovered protectively by her shoulder, tawny eyes missing nothing as they took in the conversation.

"Nice to meet you," Grace said out of reflex, though the golden eyes watching her set her on edge.

"You're new here right?"

"Unfortunately."

Bella laughed lightly, and the sound made Edward smile as he took her hand.

"Come on," she said. "Do you want to sit with us?"

"Um…sure. Thanks."

Grace followed them to a table where three other people sat. They all looked up interest when they saw her, and she shifted uncomfortably. Introductions were made. Angela Weber, Ben Cheney, and Alice Cullen, Edward's younger sister, each nodded at her in turn as their names were said.

"How's your first day so far?" Angela asked.

"Fine I guess."

"Yeah, I know how the whole 'new girl' thing can be," Bella put in. "It's a bit…"

"Much."

"It gets better though. Promise."

Alice snorted.

"People still haven't gotten over the fact that you're dating Edward."

Alice was just as pretty as Edward, both of them gorgeous in ways that defied reality. Their wind-chime voices and captivating eyes only added to the effect.

"You mean Mike hasn't gotten over the fact that she's dating Edward," Ben smirked.

Edward's lip curled at the name.

"I'm sure he hasn't," he murmured, his arm tightening around Bella's shoulders.

"I heard he's dating Jessica again," Ben commented.

"Really?"

"I heard-"

Grace sighed, tuning them out as she looked out the window. Not that she wasn't grateful that someone had taken pity on her and let her sit with them, but idle chatter had always bored her. She was jittery, anxious to grab her sketchbook and get outside, despite the fact that it was pouring enough rain to float the Titanic. She had never been good at sitting still, and since the fire, she found herself unable to be confined in any area for long periods of time. It brought back too many memories, memories that threatened to drown her in their intensity, in the fear, in the-

"So," Edward cut in, his velvet voice floating easily above the conversation and pulling her from her pain-filled thoughts. "Grace. You're an artist?"

Grace's head jerked up.

"Yeah…how did you…"

"I saw your sketchpad."

She nodded, accepting his answer as the others started talking again. This time, she paid attention, not willing to let her mind stray back to places she never wanted to visit again. But part of her was still confused, focused on Edward.

Wondering just how he'd known to interrupt at just the right moment.

And how he'd known what she was thinking.

* * *

><p>"I honestly don't think I've ever met anyone less coordinated than me," Grace said thoughtfully as she pulled her shirt back over her head.<p>

"Yeah, well wait till you see me trying to walk and chew gum," Bella muttered.

Grace laughed. The two of them were changing back into their street clothes after gym, and she'd found that though she was quiet and seemed unsure of herself, Bella was one of the nicest people she'd met. They walked out of the locker rooms and-

"Bella," Edward murmured, pulling her into his arms as soon as they stepped into the hallway.

Grace sighed and turned the other way. However much she liked Bella, Edward was…odd. There was something not quite right about him or his sister. Though both were supposedly the same age as her, they seemed infinitely…older. They held a certain aura about them that told her they were a bit more than high school seniors.

"Hello Grace," he greeted, shooting her a curious look.

"Edward," she acknowledged.

He kept looking at her with his unnaturally topaz eyes, ad Grace shied away from him.

"Well, I should be going," she said.

"Do you need a ride home?"

How he'd known she was just thinking that…

"Um…yeah. Thanks."

"I just know that your aunt and uncle will be at work for a while yet. Small town. Everyone-"

"Knows everything."

Edward smiled and nodded, but it did nothing to alleviate the nervousness Grace was feeling. Nevertheless, she followed him and Bella outside to his silver Volvo and slid into the backseat, surprised when Bella joined her.

"Edward will survive five minutes in the front seat by himself," she said.

"You don't have to-"

"No, but I want to. It's not often I make friends. Edward can tell you how gifted I am in _that_ particular arena."

"Yes, indeed," Edward answered dryly. "She has a deplorable sense of whom to associate with. Not to mention that she seems to attract those I can only categorize as…animals."

He and Bella exchanged looks in the rearview mirror as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"You're staying with your aunt and uncle, yes?" he asked, turning his gaze to her.

"Yeah. Do you-"

He nodded.

"Forgot. Small town."

Bella laughed.

"You'd be surprised how much Edward knows."

The rest of the ride was mostly silent as Edward sped through the after-school traffic with much more grace and _speed_ than was normal. He left her on her driveway with an offer to pick her up for school, which she declined.

"My uncle drives me to school," she said.

"I see. Well then we'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Grace," Bella added.

She waved, and then she and Edward were gone.

Grace watched their car disappear before turning and waking up the drive. She let herself into the empty house, climbed the stairs, and shut herself into her room. Her cousin's room actually. Alexandra had moved out long ago, and her room was now the guest room.

_One more year_ Grace told herself as she collapsed onto the bed.

One more year until she graduated. One more year until she was no longer a dependent and could move out on her own. One more year until she could put everything behind her and move somewhere where there was nothing left to tie her to her parents.

Except the memories.

Those would haunt her forever.


	2. Starting Over

"You can always hide in my closet," Grace offered. "I'm sure even Alice wouldn't find you there."

"You'd be surprised Gracie. She knows _everything_."

"I thought Edward knew everything."

"It's some kind of freaky sibling thing."

Grace laughed, switching the phone to her other ear as she kept chopping vegetables. She and Bella had a lot in common, she'd figured out. Both of them stuck in this dreary town against their wills, though for different reasons. Both of them came home to empty houses and cooked meals for the working adults. And both of them had an indefinable sense of not belonging with the rest of the seniors at Forks High School.

"Come on, shopping isn't that bad," Grace continued, dropping the carrots into the pan on the stove. "I'm sure Alice just wants you to have fun."

"Her definition of fun is turning me into a life-size Barbie."

"At least she'll be having fun."

"Ugh, don't do the guilt thing with me too. Alice always plays the I-don't-have-any-little-sisters card on me."

"And it always works?"

"Every single time."

Grace grinned even though she knew Bella couldn't see it through the phone. Her friend was one of the sweetest people she'd ever met, filled with a need to put others needs above her own. She couldn't recall one time in the two months she'd known Bella that her friend had said no to someone who'd asked her to do something.

"You need to put down your foot and say no. Throw something. Pitch a fit," Grace advised, adding salt and thyme to her carrots.

"Pitch a fit?"

Bella sounded horrified, like she'd never considered it.

"You know, act like a kid. You're too serious all the time Bells."

"Charlie says that too."

"Charlie's right. Speaking of which, where is he? He hasn't bugged me to go do something girly with you all week."

Grace could almost see Bella shaking her head like a disappointed parent, that almost-there smile she sometimes wore on her face.

"He's just happy I found a friend whose last name isn't Cullen."

"Angela's nice."

"Yeah, and I love her like a sister. But she's always with Ben."

Grace shuddered.

"Boyfriends. The world would be better without them."

"Hey, I thought you liked Edward."

"I do…kind of. He still kind of freaks me out though. There's something…not right about him."

"I see."

"I'm sorry Bells, there's just something about him that makes me nervous," Grace apologized, knowing her friend shut down every time she brought up Edward's…oddity. "I'm happy for you, really."

"You just…need to meet the right guy Gracie. I promise all of them aren't jerks."

"Uh huh."

"Hey, look at the bright side. Jessica thinks Mike's in love with you."

"Peachy. That just means Jessica hates me now. And when you really think about it, Mike likes everything on two legs with female parts."

"Maybe…okay, I agree. But he is pretty popular, I guess."

"Only because girls know they'll never get a Cullen."

Over the last two months, Grace had been slowly introduced to the rest of the freakishly perfect Cullen family From Carlisle, the famed doctor, to Rosalie, the haughty beauty who was surprisingly handy with a wrench and a car engine. All of them were ice-pale with butter-yellow eyes and auras that made Grace automatically wary.

"Jessica's still waiting for Edward to realize he's in love with her," she continued. "Though I keep telling her to just give up and recognize a lost cause when she sees one. Edward's completely and devastatingly in love with you."

She couldn't quite keep the longing out of her voice as she said the words.

"Gracie…" Bella hesitated. "Do you want to talk about it?"

About Chase? Never.

"Nah, I'm good."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Hey, listen. I gotta go, okay? Aunt Christy is home."

"Kay. I think I hear Charlie's cruiser too. See you tomorrow."

"Bye."

Setting down the phone, Grace lifted the pan from the stovetop and scooped the carrots onto the waiting dish of pasta. She was setting the table just as her aunt and uncle walked in the front door.

"Hi honey," Aunt Christy said, hanging up her coat in the foyer. "How was your day at school?"

"Good."

"That's nice. Dinner smells lovely."

"Thanks."

"Well, I'm just going to go change out of my scrubs and I'll be right down."

She disappeared up the stairs, leaving Grace alone with her Uncle Robert.

"Hey kiddo," he said, plopping down into one of the chairs at the table.

"Hi. So, um…how was work?"

"Good, good. We got a new shipment of electronics today."

"That's…cool."

Robert was the manager of one of the few department stores in town, his wife one of the nurses under none other than Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Both of them had welcomed her with open arms when his sister and her husband, Grace's parents, had died in a house fire. But despite that, Grace never felt at home with them, never felt like she was part of their family. Still, she smiled and was grateful to them.

"Um, I have a lot of homework today," she said. "Can I go eat in my room?"

"Oh, sweetie, we were going to have a family dinner," Christy said, coming back into the kitchen and sitting down next to her husband. "I promise we'll eat fast and let you get to work, okay? How does that sound?"

Grace bit back a grimace and nodded.

"That sounds great Aunt Christy."

* * *

><p>"No wonder Edward thinks he's a bad influence," Grace mumbled to Bella. "He looks like the freaking mafia."<p>

Robert had dropped her off at school just in time for her to see Bella and Edward pull up. The two of them had been deep in conversation, Edward's alabaster brow furrowed as he spoke to her. And it hadn't taken long for Grace to figure out why.

Standing closer to seven feet than six, Jacob Black and his motorcycle dominated the sidewalk with an almost tangible sense of self-confidence. His body, muscled in a way that no seventeen-year-old should've been, issued a sense of power and strength that strangely, didn't put Grace on edge at all.

"_That's_ Jake?" she asked Bella in an undertone. "I expected someone…smaller."

"He hit a growth spurt."

"Yeah. I can see that."

"Grace."

Edward's voice caught her attention and she turned to face him.

"Would you mind…giving us a minute? We need to speak with Jacob alone."

"No, that's fine. I'll see you at lunch."

She ducked into the crowd that was heading to the front doors, but not before she heard words like "Victoria", "Quileute", and "bloodsucker". She frowned. What on earth were Edward, Bella, and their…friend talking about?

She snuck a glance over her shoulder, and caught sight of Bella, paler than normal, looking in horror at Jacob. Edward growled something to him and pulled Bella behind him, shielding her with his body. And for the first time, Grace was able to pinpoint exactly what bothered her about him, what the aura around him was that made her cautious.

Edward Cullen was _dangerous. _

Extremely so, if the wide berth the other students were giving their little group was anything to judge by. And like he could hear her thoughts, Edward's gaze swung to her, fixing her with topaz ice that nearly froze her to the spot. He held her gaze for a long moment before he snapped something at Jacob, took Bella's hand, and pulled her away.

"They're always like that."

Angela's voice was soft beside her, but after that particular scene, it made her jump nearly a foot into the air.

"What?" Grace asked, relaxing again and falling into step beside Angela as they made their way to Psych.

"Bella doesn't tell me much about it, but I know that Edward doesn't like Jacob."

"I gathered as much."

"I don't get it though. Edward disappeared for a while last year. Jacob was Bella's best friend when that happened, and now that Edward's back, Jacob might as well be out of the picture completely."

"Maybe Jacob's…jealous."

"What?"

"He looks at her like Edward does. Like he loves her."

"Maybe. But I know enough to know that Bella would never leave Edward for anything."

"But does Jacob know that?"

Angela smiled slightly.

"Teenage boys aren't exactly known for their good sense."

"Yeah, I guess not. But that conversation didn't look like it was just about Jacob being jealous though. It was something…more."

"Do you think Bella's in danger?"

Angela looked worried.

It was on the tip of Grace's tongue to say no, but the more she thought about it, the less certain she was. The look on Bella's face when Victoria had been mentioned, whoever she was. The way Edward's expression had looked furious enough to kill, the intense look on Jacob's face…

"I'm sure Edward won't let anything happen to her," she finally answered.

"True. I'm just worried for her. She has this bad habit of getting into all sorts of trouble."

"I've noticed."

Angela smiled, and this time it was for real.

"Come on," she said. "We should get going before we're late for class."

Grace nodded and hurried up the stairs after her.

* * *

><p>"Grace, would you do me a favor?"<p>

Grace flinched at Edward's intense gaze, debating whether or not to close the door in his face. He stood on her front porch, Volvo parked on the curb. For once, Bella wasn't with him.

"Um…what is it?" she asked hesitantly.

"I want you to watch Bella for me."

Like he didn't do that enough already.

Edward's lips twitched like he'd heard her thoughts.

"She's somewhere I…can't be."

Her thoughts automatically flew to Jacob.

"I can see you understand from your expression," he murmured. "It…is better for everyone if I don't…associate with Jacob Black. And for reasons I cannot fathom, she remains his friend."

"So you want me to err…stalk her to his house?"

"Not stalk her. She won't object if you ask to accompany her."

"So you want me to…babysit her at her at his house?"

"In a sense."

She frowned.

"Edward, I'm not sure about this."

"Please, Grace. I need to know she's safe."

There was a desperate edge in his voice, something that finally cracked through his unbreakable façade. Bella. And her safety. Grace sighed in defeat as she realized she couldn't say no to someone trying to protect those they loved.

"Fine. But for Bella. And before I go chasing after her, what exactly is so dangerous about Jacob Black?"

Edward's eyes darkened.

"Many things. But I have no doubt that with you there, he will be on his best behavior."

"You make him sound like he's a little kid."

"In many ways he is."

"And how does that make him dangerous?"

"His…impulses are perhaps less controlled than mine."

Grace nodded in understanding. Teenage boys with an inability to control their hormones and emotions were something she could understand. Chase had taught her just how pushy they could be if they were denied.

Edward's expression tightened.

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable," he said. "If you wish to refuse, I would understand completely."

"How-"

"Bella told me about your…unsavory past companions. I would not object if you don't want to resurrect those memories by accompanying her. Though I can assure you that Jacob would never harm you in any way."

"No, I'm fine."

_Still wondering how you knew what I was thinking, but fine. _

"I'll go with Bella."

"Thank you. Truly, this puts my mind at ease."

Edward turned to leave, but paused for a second. He didn't face her as he spoke, but it made his words all the more intense.

"Be careful Grace," he said. "I know you don't trust me, and perhaps you are right not to, though I would never harm you. But just know that not everyone thinks the way I do."

He disappeared into the late afternoon fog.

* * *

><p>"Bella!"<p>

Jacob's voice was _ecstatic_ as he pulled Bella from the driver's seat of her truck and crushed her in a hug so tight even Grace winced. They both laughed at their obviously long-awaited reunion. He set her down and held her at arm's length, sweeping her with an assessing look.

"Glad the bloodsucker hasn't done anything to you," Jacob said.

"Jake!"

Bella's eyes darted to Grace, who was getting out of the passenger side of the car.

"Oh," Jacob realized, guilt spreading across his features. "I meant um…"

"Edward's odd," Grace agreed. "Although bloodsucker is a bit…overkill."

Jacob snorted.

"Your friend has sense Bells," he snorted. "She knows the Cullens are weird."

"Jake!"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm behaving."

He rolled his eyes and slung an arm around Bella's shoulders, leading them to the house.

"I'm Jacob Black by the way," he said over his shoulder to Grace.

"Yeah, I've heard a lot about you. Grace Castleton."

"Heard about you too."

"Really?"

"Nope. Bella hasn't been talking to me."

Grace laughed at his laid-back humor. Jacob really was easy to get along with.

"Jake, I told you she was coming," Bella chided.

"You did?"

"When I talked to you on the phone…"

"Right. Now I remember."

"Uh huh."

"No really, I do. The party crasher."

Bella smacked his shoulder while he and Grace laughed.

"It's fine Bella," Grace smiled. "I can see when I'm intruding."

_Don't know what Edward was so worried about. Jacob's ten times less threatening and imposing than he is_.

"You got any good scenery here?" she continued. "You guys can go do whatever as long as you leave me with something to occupy myself with."

"And trees fulfill that requirement how?"

"Grace is an artist," Bella supplied.

Grace nodded, waving her sketchpad and charcoals under Jacob's nose.

"Give me a good scene and you guys can have all day."

Jacob seemed extremely pleased about that and guided her to a small clearing. It overlooked the beach, the ocean absolutely stunning in the afternoon light. The cliffs were dark smudges on the horizon and it was…

"Beautiful," Grace breathed. "Forget all day, I'm staying here forever."

Jake laughed.

"Thought so. Take your time. Bella and I are just going to take a walk on the beach. Chaperone as much as you want to."

Grace flushed, glad Bella had stayed by the house and wasn't around to hear their conversation.

"That obvious?"

"Edward doesn't trust me."

"Is he right?"

"What, about me being a psycho?"

Jacob snorted.

"What do you think?"

"I think you're a lot more…approachable than he is, though I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not yet."

"Wary. I like it."

Jacob shot her a grin.

"Don't worry. I won't eat Bella."

He turned and went looking for Bella, leaving Grace alone with one of the most breathtaking views she'd ever seen.

Dropping her bag on the floor, she settled onto one of the log stumps in the clearing, finding one that gave her an uninterrupted view of the ocean. She flipped her sketchpad to a blank page, smoothing the cream-colored paper with her fingertips. Dipping her hand into her backpack, she took her box of charcoals and set it on then stump next to her.

She spent a few minutes just looking around her, feeling more at peace than she could remember being since the fire. It was absolutely gorgeous here, and Grace sighed in longing. Her mother would've loved being here. Seattle hadn't been the best place for picturesque inspiration such as this, and as an artist, Grace's mother had always felt trapped in the city.

Grace shook off the thought.

_Mother is dead. Trapped in a grave now. _

She blinked back tears.

_And there's nothing you can do to change it._

* * *

><p>"I'm starting to think you dig me," Jacob called as she pulled into his driveway. "I mean, I know the view is pretty and all, but why would you want to look at <em>that<em>, when you can look at _this_?"

He gestured to himself and struck a pose.

Grace laughed, cutting the engine to her aunt's car and stepping out to give him a light hug.

Much like Bella had told her, Jacob was far from the monster Edward had made him out to be. He was easier to get along with than anyone she'd ever met, and he'd accepted her presence every time Bella visited without question. But lately, she'd taken to visiting even without Bella, desperate to escape back to the scenery and paintings that drowned out the rest of the world.

"Not that you're not cute Jake, but I think I prefer the cliffs and ocean."

"Uh huh. Of course you do."

"Sorry to wound your male ego."

"Yeah, yeah. Go paint your ocean."

"Actually, I'm done with that. I'm sketching trees now."

"Awesome."

He snorted.

"Hey, when you're done tonight, do you want to come in for dinner? Billy keeps telling me to invite you in and stop leaving you to the cold."

"Yeah, that'd be nice."

"Don't want to go home, huh."

"I mean, I love my aunt and uncle."

"But sometimes you just want more."

Grace nodded.

"No problem. Just come in when you're done, okay?"

"Kay. Um…thanks Jake. For everything."

He shot her a grin and disappeared into the house.

* * *

><p>Hours later, when the sun was starting to set and the forest was turning black, Grace packed up her charcoals and hugged her sketchpad to her chest as she ventured out of the clearing. The light on Jacob's front porch was on, and she could hear the television coming from the living room. Football.<p>

She knocked on the door.

"Hey," Jacob greeted as he opened the door.

"Hey."

"Come on in."

He shifted and opened the door wider. She stepped inside, hesitating as she heard voices coming from the other room.

"Some friends just stopped by," he assured her, seeing her expression. "They're harmless, promise. Come on, dad wants to meet you."

He led her to the kitchen, where three other people waited. Two of them were built like Jacob, though he was easily a head taller than both of them. With ebony hair and eyes, and russet colored skin, they could've been his brothers. The third was in a wheelchair, obviously Jacob's father.

"Hi Mr. Black," Grace said, going forward to shake his hand.

"Billy please. It's what everyone calls me."

She hesitated.

"Ah, forget manners. Jake here certainly does," Billy said, sending his son an amused look.

"Thanks…Billy."

"Come on, you must be hungry."

He gestured to the pizza boxes on the counter.

"Eat, eat. And then we'll talk. Jake's mentioned you a few times."

"Yeah," one of the other boys snorted. "The other vampire girl."

The tension level in the room escalated exponentially.

"Quil," Jacob hissed.

"What?" the boy who'd spoken demanded. "She doesn't know?"

"Obviously not."

"Know what?" Grace asked, wondering what could have Jacob so worked up when he was normally as laid back as anyone. "I'm assuming he means Bella…what do you mean vampire girl?"

Jacob shot Quil a way-to-go look before turning to her.

"He just means that Bella is obsessed with vampires," he said. "Reads books on them, watches all the movies, stuff like that."

Grace frowned. Bella had certainly never let on to having a vampire fetish.

"Uh huh…"

"Pizza," Billy interrupted, gesturing to the counter again. "Come on, let's eat."

Jacob nodded, elbowing Quil in the ribs as he went to grab a plate.

"So…," the other boy trailed off into the silence. "I'm Seth Clearwater, and Jacob's punching bag is Quil Ateara."

"I didn't punch him," Jake muttered rebelliously.

"You guys live here?" Grace asked as she took a piece of cheese pizza.

Seth snorted.

"Of course not. Living with Jake would drive me crazy. My sister and I live with our mom elsewhere on the res."

"Your dad?"

Seth's lips tightened, the boyish handsomeness on his face darkening.

"I see," Grace said softly. "I understand. I lost both my parents three months ago."

Seth's eyes lit again, this time with a sense of companionship.

"I'm sorry," he said, the sincerity in his voice nearly tangible.

"Yeah, me too. For both of us."

He smiled hesitantly at her, and when she returned it, he broke out in a wide grin before turning to fight Jacob over the last piece of pepperoni.

"You guys eat fast," Grace observed, watching as Jacob won and downed the piece in under a minute.

"Jake's a pig," Quil supplied.

He was shorter than the other two, probably just under six feet. But he was the stockiest, more muscled than even Jacob, and far outweighing lanky Seth. His expression was open and friendly, perhaps not as much as Seth's, but Grace instantly liked him.

"I just watched you polish off four pieces without breaking a sweat," she smirked. "And Jake's the pig."

"I take offense to that."

"Of course you do."

Jacob watched their exchange in amusement.

"Where's Embry?" he asked after a while, looking around like he'd spot the person he was looking for.

"He had to go home. His mom," Quil answered.

Jacob grimaced, the look telling Grace that whoever Embry was, his mother obviously didn't approve of her son's behavior.

"What'd he do?" she asked.

"Nothing. His mom is just…misinformed about a lot of things," Jake sighed. "She doesn't exactly approve of Embry hanging with us at odd hours of the night."

Quil nodded in affirmation, and a silence stretched over the kitchen, until Seth broke it again.

"So Grace," he said conversationally. "What are you doing here? Jacob kidnap you?"

She smiled at him, not quite sure why she felt so comfortable with him, with all of them, when she'd barely just met them all.

"I was drawing," she said.

"Jacob?"

"Why do you sound so hopeful about that?"

"Jake needs someone to moon after besides Bella."

"Seth," Jacob growled.

"What? It's true."

He focused on Grace again.

"Well I'll take that as a no. So what _were_ you drawing?"

"The woods. The ocean. Everything. It's beautiful here."

"Huh, never thought about that, but I guess it is. Where'd you live before?"

"Seattle."

"Guess you're glad to be out of there."

Grace nodded. The killings that were scattered across her home city had appeared in newspapers across the state, including in Forks. It chilled her blood, reading about supposed serial killers and gangs wreaking devastation in proportions that reached even a tiny town like Forks.

"Well, we certainly never had forests like this in Seattle."

"Want to share your sketches?"

She hesitated. She hadn't shown her drawings to anyone, not even Bella. She hadn't been able to bring herself to share anything that personal with anyone, not even her closest friends. Her mother had been her fellow artist, the one she'd shared everything with.

Now that she was gone…

"It's kind of…something I did with my mom," she finally answered.

Seth nodded in understanding.

"Nah, it's cool. I get it."

He grinned.

"Come on, you need a distraction."

He grabbed her hand and tugged her to the living room.

"Call the rents, tell them you're going to be home late."

"What are we doing?"

"Football."

"I don't even like football Seth."

"Gah, the horror. Well, don't worry, we'll fix you eventually."


	3. Only Mine

"**The Cullens have an issue."**

"**Well tell them to shove the issue right back up their frozen butts," Leah snapped.**

"**Leah," Sam warned.**

**She threw him a glare and turned away. And like always, Sam accepted disrespect from her in ways he would never from anyone else, his guilt still obvious every time he looked at her.**

"**There was an intruder in Bella Swan's room," he continued, addressing the rest of the pack. **

"**This applies to us how?" Embry asked.**

**He was sitting next to Jacob and Quil on the couch in Emily's living room. Jared and Paul were sprawled on the floor, Leah keeping Seth close to her as they leaned against the ledge by the window. Sam stood by the T.V., the head of everything.**

**After their patrol, Sam had called a meeting at Emily's house. And after much lying and wheedling, Embry had escaped home to attend, though it was well past midnight by now.**

"**It was a vampire."**

**He jerked upright.**

"**What?"**

**Not that he harbored an affection for the Swan girl. Quite frankly, he thought she was a whiny brat who needed to know when to make up her mind and stop toying with Jacob. But a new cold one in the area set him on guard. He'd never been fond of the Cullens, and another one of them…**

"**Someone the Cullens know?" he asked.**

"**No. But whoever it is has their coven riled."**

**Embry nodded, leaning back.**

"**What are we supposed to do about it?"**

"**Jake went by Bella's house this afternoon. He'll know the scent if he passes it again."**

"**One bloodhound coming right up," Jake mumbled next to him. **

"**Is the new bloodsucker a threat?" Jared asked, one of the most levelheaded of all of them. **

"**The leeches certainly think so," Sam frowned. "Edward is ripping apart Forks trying to find whoever it is."**

"**Idiot," Jake muttered.**

"**Are you going to contribute anything helpful to this conversation Jacob?" Leah sneered. "Or are you going to keep acting like a deprived two-year-old just because she chose Edward instead?"**

"**Leah!" Seth mediated, sending his sister a glare. **

"**What?"**

**He shook his head and turned his attention back to Sam.**

"**What are we going to do?" he asked.**

"**Run more patrols."**

**Paul groaned.**

"**Are you serious Sam?"**

"**Yeah, I'm serious Paul. I'm not doing this for Bella. The reservation needs to be protected."**

**He shot a glance at Emily, who was cleaning dishes in the kitchen. **

**Embry frowned. He'd never understand the level of devotion that imprinted werewolves showed to the ones they imprinted on. Sam treated Emily like the sun rose and set at her whim, and Quil was jittery every second he was away from Claire. Kim was never out of Jared's thoughts or more than a few minutes. Sure he'd fooled around with girls in the past, but he couldn't imagine feeling anything beyond mild affection for any of them.**

**Either way…**

"**I agree with Sam," he said. **

"**Of course you do," Paul glowered. **

"**The res needs to be protected Paul. The whole town does. Whoever this new leech is, they're obviously not friendly with the Cullens. Meaning they probably won't have a problem snacking down on humans."**

**Paul subsided into silence.**

"**It's decided," Sam said. "We run extra patrols."**

**He looked into the fading sunlight outside the window.**

"**Starting tonight."**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>We run extra patrols"<strong>_** Paul mocked in his head as he ran. **_**How much you wanna bet that Sam's at home right now getting it on with Emily?**_

_**Shut up Paul**_** Embry said. **_**If Sam heard you, he'd rip off your head.**_

_**Whatever.**_

**Paul sped up his pace as he circled around the far side of the reservation. And despite his temper, and his constant complaining about patrolling, Embry knew that his friend was committed to protecting the humans. **

_**Finally, he shuts up**_** Jared smirked.**

_**Shut up Jared. I can hear you**_**.**

_**No duh, Paul**_**.**

_**Would **_**both**_** of you shut up?**_** Embry glowered. **_**I haven't had fives minutes of silence the entire night. **_

_**Paul's fault**_** Jared shrugged.**

**Embry sighed and pushed himself faster as he ran through the woods. It was dead silent in the forest, except for the sound of his breathing. Even his paws hitting the damp foliage brought little sound to the still air.**

_**Hey, Em, where are you?**_** Jacob asked. **

_**Close to home, why?**_

_**Would you mind running a lap near my place? Just to check up on dad.**_

_**Yeah, sure.**_

**Embry circled back, heading towards Jake's house. Though his friend pretended indifference and rebellion when it came to his dad, Embry knew Jake cared more for his father than he would say. And when he caught a strange scent, human, but foreign nonetheless, he growled.**

_**Jake, you got anyone at your house?**_

_**No, why?**_

**Jake tensed, and Embry knew he was changing directions and heading back towards home. He padded quietly into the front yard, sweeping it for signs of intruders. Billy was still inside, he could hear him moving around. Frowning, he caught sight of a shiny grey car in the drive.**

_**Jake, you got a grey Camry in your driveway. Know anything about it?**_

**Jake instantly relaxed and went back to his regular patrolling.**

_**It's just Grace**_** he answered.**

_**Grace?**_

_**The girl Seth was telling you about the other day. Bella's friend. **_

_**Does she know anything about us?**_

_**No, but she's still important I guess you could say. Billy likes her, and Seth absolutely adores her. **_

_**Want me to check on her?**_

_**Sure. She's probably in the clearing in the back. She likes to draw the scenery. **_

_**What scenery? All there is water hitting the cliffs. **_

_**That's what I keep telling her.**_

**Embry wove through the trees, sliding silently towards the sound of light, female breathing coming from Jacob's backyard. He stopped at the edge of the trees though, wary of Jacob's warning that the girl knew nothing of their world. Still, there was something that drew him to the tiny body sitting on the log in the middle of the clearing. An indefinable pull made him step towards her, and he broke a twig under his paw. Wincing, he drew back, but the girl had heard him. She whirled to face him.**

**And the world dropped away.**

**She had hair as dark as ebony, flowing in a silken waterfall of waves halfway down her back. Skin that was cream and roses glowed softly in the gathering moonlight. Her eyes were a pale green that shone with intelligence and a hidden fire. She was absolutely beautiful.**

**And she was his.**

_**Embry?**_** Jake asked, alarmed. **_**What's going on?**_

**Mine.**

**It was the only thing Embry could process as he stared at the girl in front of him. The rest of the world didn't matter. Nothing did. Nothing except her. He wanted her, he needed her. He would die without her. She was what he lived for. **

_**Shit**_** Jared breathed. **_**You imprinted.**_

_**On **_**Grace**_**? Are you serious?**_** Jake demanded. **_**Em, what's going on?**_

_**Mine**_** Embry whispered.**

_**What?**_

_**She is mine.**_

* * *

><p>"<strong>Where is she?"<strong>

**Embry growled deep in his throat with an aggression he'd never known he'd possessed.**

"**Calm down man," Seth eased.**

"**Shut up," Embry snapped. "Where. Is. She. Jacob?"**

"**Easy Embry."**

**Sam's voice was an unwelcome interruption, but one he couldn't ignore. Jerking away from Jacob, he retreated to the far wall of Emily's kitchen, restless. He needed to find Grace. The driving urge to go to her was the most intense thing he'd ever felt. **

"**What Sam?" he muttered, really hating the have-to-obey-the-Alpha thing right now. **

"**Jared told me you imprinted."**

**Embry stayed silent, and Sam sighed.**

"**Who is she?"**

"**Grace," Seth supplied.**

**Sam looked surprised.**

"**Grace?"**

"**Yeah. He ran into her patrolling."**

"**Never would've guessed."**

"**What, you know her?" Embry demanded.**

"**I met her once at Jake's. She hangs out there a lot."**

**God, had everyone except him met her?**

"**I need to go to her Sam," he said in a low voice.**

"**I know," Sam said, understanding completely. "But…"**

"**She doesn't know anything about us," Jared said quietly, coming in the back door. "And Leah, Quil, and Paul are still on patrol. I think they took Collin with them."**

**He said the last part to Sam.**

"**Good. And Jared's right Embry. She knows nothing of us."**

"**Your point?"**

"**She won't understand the imprint Em," Seth said gently, sounding much more like a parent than a sixteen-year-old. "She won't understand how you know her, who you are. It's going to freak her out."**

**Embry growled in frustration. **

"**Sam-"**

"**I'm sorry, but I can't let you go see her tonight. It's past midnight."**

"**She's at home," Jake added. "She left already. Ad it'd probably freak her out if you showed up professing your undying love."**

"**Jake," Sam reprimanded. "Imprinting isn't something to joke about."**

**He turned to Embry.**

"**We'll invite her back over tomorrow."**

"**Sam-"**

"**Think about it Embry. It would scare her to death if you showed up at her house right now. Think about **_**her**_**."**

**Embry's anger vanished. **

"**You're right," he sighed. "Sorry I snapped."**

"**Nah, you're cool," Jared said, sending him an understanding look. "If it was Kim, I'd have been going mental. Speaking of which, Sam?"**

**Sam nodded and Jared disappeared, obviously to Kim's house.**

"**You boys hungry?"**

**Emily came into the kitchen, knotting the tie to her robe around her waist.**

"**Sorry we woke you," Sam said, going to her side immediately and pulling her into her arms.**

"**Mm, you know you guys are always welcome."**

**She slid her arms around his neck, and he kissed her like his life depended on it. Like she meant everything to him. Seth and Jacob turned away, gagging, but Embry stayed quiet. He finally understood what drove Sam to treat Emily like she held the world in her palm. **

"**Did I hear that Embry imprinted?" she asked when Sam pulled back and tucked her under his chin.**

**Embry nodded, and Emily smiled with motherly affection.**

"**I'm happy for you."**

"**Thanks Emily."**

"**I'll ask her back tomorrow," Jake offered. "I know she's working on a new sketch right now, and she'll be anxious to get it done. She can come over for dinner later, if it's okay with Emily."**

"**Of course," Emily said. "We'll have a barbecue or something."**

"**Would you mind if we brought most of the pack?" Sam asked thoughtfully. "It would be good if she got used to all of us before we tell her."**

"**Sure. We can eat in the backyard."**

"**Cool," Seth grinned. "I'm slowly exposing her to the glories of football."**

**Jacob rolled his eyes.**

"**You know she spends the entire time drawing when you drag her in front of the T.V."**

**Embry frowned, not liking the idea of anyone making Grace do something she didn't want to. Grace. His Grace. He had no doubt that she was his, and that he was hers. Completely, irrevocably. He would look at no other so long as he lived.**

**Now he just had to convince her of the fact.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>I'm going mom."<strong>

"**No Embry, you're not. You will stay home, do your homework, and everything else that **_**normal**_** teenage boys should."**

**Embry gave his mother a cool glare, for once not caring what she said. He'd take her lecture the next morning, hell he didn't really care if she kicked him out anymore. But she was not going to keep him from Grace. Ever.**

"**I'll be back in a few hours. I think," was all he said as he headed for the door.**

"**Embry Call!"**

**He ignored her and paced into the misting rain that had started falling a few hours before. He headed into the trees, making sure he was well out of sight of the house before tying his cutoffs to his leg and phasing. He ran through the woods to Emily's house. He phased again and pulled on his cutoffs, but on the doorstep, he paused, hesitant.**

**The door opened.**

"**She's not here yet," Sam said, stepping aside to let him in. "Jake's driving her over right now."**

**Embry nodded.**

"**Thanks Sam."**

"**Not a problem. Come on, most of the rest of the pack is in the back."**

**They walked through Emily's house to the backyard, where indeed, most the rest of the pack was present. Collin, Leah, and Brady were absent, but Kim was chatting with Emily on the porch. Quil looked up when he walked in and waggled the hand not holding a hotdog in a wave.**

"**Hey Em," Seth called, gesturing to the seat next to him. **

"**Hey Seth."**

"**You look wound up, you okay man?"**

"**Peachy."**

**He collapsed into the seat next to Seth.**

"**Hey, Sam," he said quietly. "If my mom calls you…"**

"**Yeah, I got it covered. She wasn't happy about you coming?"**

"**Wouldn't be surprised if she kicks me out this time."**

**Paul scoffed.**

"**That woman-"**

"**Is still Embry's mom," Sam interrupted. **

"**And you can always stay with us if that happens," Quil offered. "Gramps wouldn't mind."**

"**Quil-"**

"**-promise they don't bite. Except Embry. He might you know…"**

**Jake's voice trailed off suggestively as he pushed open the screen door that led to the backyard. **

"**Sounds reassuring," a light feminine voice laughed. **

**Embry froze. **

**Grace. His Grace. He'd recognize her voice anywhere though he'd never heard it before. He already knew it as well as he knew his own, and it was the sweetest sound he'd ever heard. **

**Seth jumped up from beside him.**

"**Grace," he grinned, running up to hug his friend. **

"**Hey Seth," she greeted. "Jake didn't tell me you'd be here."**

"**He's probably just trying to hog you all to himself."**

**She laughed again, letting him sling an arm around her shoulders as he led her down the porch steps. Embry frowned. He didn't like Seth being that close to her. But he didn't say anything, knowing that Seth only considered her a friend and that she hardly knew him well enough to have him be so possessive of her. **

"**That's Jared and Paul," Seth said, pointing to each person in turn as he introduced them. "Emily, Kim. You already know Quil and Sam. And that's Embry."**

**Embry stood slowly, well aware that everyone was watching him and Grace. He walked slowly over to her, unsure of what to say to the girl who owned his heart. She watched him with crystal green eyes, a hesitant smile on her full lips. **

"**Hi Embry," she said softly.**

**God, the sound of her saying his name…**

**He was locked in her gaze, unable to look away. In her eyes, he could see a future, one he hadn't known he wanted, but one he now was sure he'd die without. A future with her. Only her. **

**Silence stretched between them for an infinite amount of time. He knew his expression was unnaturally and inexplicably intense, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Without knowing how, he was sure she could feel the draw between them too. Her lips parted slightly and he was overcome by the overwhelming urge to kiss her. **

**His hand moved without his direction to touch her face. He marveled at the softness of her creamy skin against the russet of his as he brushed a tendril of ebony back from her cheek. Her skin was cool against his, but pleasantly so. **

"**Hi Grace," he answered mutedly, her name coming from his lips like a caress. **

**She stepped out from under Seth's arm and suddenly, without her friend shielding her, Embry realized just how tiny was. The top of her head barely reached his chin, and her hand as it reached up to cover his against her cheek was like a child's compared to his. He pulled back slightly, wary of how much more powerful he was. For the first time, he was unsure of his strength, and he was scared of hurting her. He shot a look to Seth.**

"**Come on," Seth said into the silence, grabbing Grace's hand. "I'm starving."**

**The tension in the air was immediately gone. Grace ruffled Seth's hair affectionately and let him pull her to the food table. Emily and Kim stood to welcome her. Paul whispered something that sounded like "she's got a hot ass" to Jared before Embry's glare made him shut up. **

"**So you moved her a few months ago?" Kim asked her.**

"**Yeah I live with my aunt and uncle."**

"**Christy and Robert," Sam nodded. "I've seen them in town a few times."**

"**They're nice people."**

"**But you feel a bit uncomfortable with them," Emily said, acute as always. **

**Grace bit her lip.**

"**I don't…belong there. And I mean, Bella is nice and she's a really good friend, but her boyfriend is kind of…creepy."**

**Embry couldn't keep the growl from coming out of his throat at the mention of Edward Cullen. The thought of Grace around one of the leeches unprotected…**

"**The Cullens are dangerous," he said in a low voice. **

**She looked up at him, startled.**

"**What?"**

"**It's not safe for you to be around them Grace."**

**She seemed slightly nervous about his sudden tenseness, but she nodded in agreement.**

"**I know."**

**Mildly appeased, Embry retreated back across the yard, content with just watching Grace as she spoke with Kim and Emily. **

"**She'll make a good mate," Sam said, standing at his shoulder.**

**Embry didn't answer.**

"**She just needs to get used to this all first."**

"**Do you think she will?"**

"**Emily did. Kim did."**

"**But they both knew the legends before Sam. They grew up with them."**

"**She will understand in time."**

"**If she doesn't Sam?"**

**He couldn't quite keep the uncertainty out of his voice. He needed her to understand, needed her to accept him. **

"**She will Embry. She will."**


	4. Drawn Together

"You good Gracie?"

"Yeah. I'm almost done. I'll come say bye before I leave."

"Cool."

Jacob waved and started walking back towards the house.

Relieved she was finally alone with her sketchpad and the forest, Grace bent down and started rummaging in her backpack, trying to find the same pencil she'd been using yesterday, when a twig snapped behind her. She jumped, whirling.

And froze.

Embry stood at the edge of the clearing, the trees shadowing him. But she could still see him perfectly.

He was tall, close to six and a half feet, and his lean body was carved of iron muscles. Every perfect plane of his broad shoulders and chest was clear. The only thing he was wearing was a pair of dark blue cutoffs, hanging low on his narrow hips. His stomach rippled with muscle every time he took a breath.

Hair as black as sin fell in choppy waves to the nape of his neck and just brushed his lashes. A face that begged to be drawn was composed of razor sharp cheekbones, high arching brows, and almond shaped eyes that glowed in the fading light. And those lips…they absolutely captivated her. They lit fires in her body that she'd never even considered before. Certainly not with Chase.

And despite all that, Grace knew it wasn't his impossible beauty that drew her to him. It was something…inside of him. She was drawn to him on levels she couldn't describe, but somehow that didn't matter. All that she knew was that with him here, she finally felt like she was home.

"Embry," she breathed.

"My Grace," he murmured back.

She shivered at the possessive, not quite knowing why it sounded so right coming from him. But that it was right, she had no doubt. She couldn't imagine ever wanting someone else the way she wanted him.

"Jake said I might find you here."

He stepped into the clearing, the shadows peeling off his russet skin. He paused in front of her, brushing his fingers across her jaw. Heat flashed through her at his touch, his skin just as incredibly warm as it had been last night. It was the exact opposite of the Cullens', which was so cold it burned, and it was pure pleasure sliding against hers.

_He's a complete stranger Grace_ her mind whispered. _You don't know anything about him._

She hesitated and pulled back, wincing when his eyes flashed with something she could only identify as hurt. Part of her craved to reach out to him, to touch him. But the other part of her heeded Edward's warning, no matter how much she didn't trust him.

"_I would never harm you. But just know that not everyone thinks the way I do."_

"Why are you here?" she asked.

His voice was equal parts rough and seductive as he answered.

"To find you."

"What?"

"It's dangerous in the woods Grace."

"I-"

His intense expression gentled.

"I won't hurt you," he said softly.

And she believed him.

"How?" she asked. "How do I know that? When you say that, why is my heart telling me to believe you?"

He sucked in a sharp breath.

"You can feel it," he breathed. "The imprint."

Suddenly, he winced, like he realized he'd said something he shouldn't have.

"I'm sorry, I have to go," he muttered.

"What?"

"I'll see you later Grace."

He closed the distance between them and pulled her into his arms like it was a reflex. He searched her face with eyes somewhere between hazel and black before bending and brushing his lips against hers so lightly, it was barely a touch. And yet, electricity snapped down her spine and made her gasp.

"Embry?" she asked shakily.

He smiled, kissed her again, and was gone.

* * *

><p><em>Embry<em>.

The name echoed repeatedly in Grace's head as she walked next to Bella down the hallway. He was in her thoughts, like he had been since she'd seen him at Emily's house. His face, his voice, his eyes, she couldn't get them out of her head.

And the thing that scared her most was that she didn't want to.

His kiss still branded her lips. She found herself craving more, craving all of him. She wanted to hold him and never let go, wanted to unlock the secrets behind his dark brown gaze. She'd never so much as wanted to go past second base with Chase, and yet she burned for both Embry's body and heart with a desire that shocked her.

"Grace?"

Bella's voice jerked her back to the present.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I didn't get much sleep last night."

"You okay?"

"Mm hmm. I just need to go to bed early tonight."

Bella, unconvinced, bit her lip and looked at Edward. He frowned too, and they exchanged a look, an unspoken conversation flowing between them.

"Grace, you've been going to La Push quite often, correct?" he asked.

"Yes…"

"Make any new friends there?"

Grace furrowed her brow.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Any in particular."

_Embry_.

"Seth, Quil, Sam. And Jake of course."

"No one else?"

_Embry_.

"Not really."

"I see."

He gave her another odd look.

"Edward, what are you talking about?"

"Nothing. I was just curious. The wolv-, the reservation isn't the most…civil of places."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sure your friends will explain it to you soon enough."

He turned away, effectively ending the conversation.

"Talkative this morning, wasn't he," she muttered to Bella when they were in gym that afternoon.

"Edward's just worried about you."

Grace snorted.

"Edward? He treats me like I'm a rare type of bacteria he's examining on a petri dish."

"He doesn't trust Jacob and his friends."

"Uh huh. I've noticed. But _I_ trust them."

"And so do I."

"So what's his problem?"

"Edward is very…set in his ways."

"Bad blood?"

"You could say that."

"Bella-"

"So what's up with you and Embry?"

Grace jerked at the rapid subject change. And the new subject.

"What?"

"Jake told me you two are…awkward around each other. He said it's weird because you seem to like everyone else, and they all think you're pretty cool."

"I'm not sure…. He's, different from the others."

"Really, how?"

There was something in Bella's voice that made Grace think she already knew what was going on between her and Embry, and that she just wasn't saying anything. But how could she? Even she didn't understand what drew her to that lone figure in the forest who put her heart at peace and set her blood on fire at the same time.

"He's…compelling."

"Sounds kind of suspicious."

"Not like that Bells. It's just that there's something about him that makes me want him."

She winced.

"Okay, that sounded weird too."

Bella laughed.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out eventually Gracie. You always do."

"Yeah, but Embry's different. I _feel_ different with him."

"Different how?"

"Like I…belong somewhere."

Bella's eyes flashed, and Grace knew she was thinking of the Cullens.

"I know what you mean."

"But what am I supposed to do? I barely know any of them except Jake and Seth. Embry least of all. Every time I see him, there's this weird energy between us that strips every single thought from my head except being close to him."

"Some people are meant to be together."

Grace stilled at the absolute certainty in Bella's voice.

"Sometimes there are two people who can't live without each other, and fate brings them together. Soulmates."

She said it so easily, like it was completely natural.

"You really believe that Bells?"

"Of course."

She patted Grace on the shoulder.

"Listen to your heart Gracie."

Grace bit her lip, unsure of herself.

"My heart points me to Embry."

"Then go to him."

* * *

><p>"Hi Grace," Emily smiled. "It's nice to see you again."<p>

The older woman had an almost maternal air to her that comforted Grace immediately. She allowed herself to be folded into a hug and led inside the house.

"Did you need to talk to Sam?" Emily asked.

Grace smiled at the mention of her friend's fiancé.

"No. I'm sure he's busy doing whatever it is that has him and the boy running off at all odd hours of the night."

She remembered clearly sitting in the clearing and hearing Jacob leave the house running, or sitting with Seth on the couch only to have him leap up, hug her, and dash out the door. And the weirdest thing of all was how they all seemed to answer to Sam. What he said was obeyed without question.

"He's just upstairs. He won't mind if you go and wake him."

"Actually, I came to see Embry."

Emily's eyes widened before her smile returned.

"Embry?"

"Yeah. I have to talk to him about some…stuff."

"Is something wrong?"

"No, it's just…do I sound crazy if I say I feel like we're…meant for each other?"

Emily shook her head.

_God, she smiled just like mom used to._

"Grace, do you believe in soulmates?" she asked.

"Soulmates?"

"That two people can be destined for each other."

_Embry._

"Yes. Bella mentioned them a few days ago."

Emily nodded.

"Bella is a wise girl."

"Do you…not like her?"

"Of course not. She's welcome here anytime. It's just that not all of the people on the reservation think like I do."

A silence stretched between them until the timer for the stove rang.

"Oh, I forgot about the chicken."

Emily leapt to her feet and grabbed oven mitts. She busied herself pulling out pans from the stove and setting them on cooling racks around the kitchen. Grace watched her wordlessly, trying not to think about how much Emily reminded her of her mother.

"Um…Emily…"

"Oh, right Embry."

Emily gave her directions to his house, and offered to go with her.

"No, I think I can find it. Thanks though."

Emily smiled and walked her to the door.

"Go, talk to him."

She kissed Grace's cheek.

"And no matter what happens, just remember that you're always welcome here if you need to talk."

She disappeared into the house with a wave.

_Soulmates_.

The word rang in Grace's head as she walked through the reservation to Embry's house. It was fitting somehow. The more she thought about it, the more right it sounded. There was no other way to explain the way she craved him.

She knocked on the door to his house.

A woman who looked vaguely like him answered it, wiping her hands on the apron tied around her waist. She gave Grace a suspicious look, eyes narrowing.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

"Grace Castleton. Is Embry home?"

Ms. Call's face flushed.

"No. He's off running around with his hooligan friends."

_Seth? Hooligan?_

"Um, do you know when he might be back?"

"No. Never do."

_This woman is nothing like Embry_.

She possessed none of her son's warmth, and unlike him, everything about her made Grace nervous. She felt like she was being inspected, and having been found sorely lacking, was about to be dismissed.

"Well um, sorry to bother you Ms. Call."

"You're one of his delinquent friends, aren't you."

"I just met him…"

"Then what do you want with him?"

_Oh…just to tell him I might possibly be falling in love with him._

"I just needed to ask him about…homework."

"Homework."

Grace stayed silent, working not to glare at the woman who was seriously starting to get under her skin. She wasn't like Bella, willing to take everything in silence to keep everyone else happy. And Embry's mother was…irritating to say the least.

"Ms. Call-"

"I think you should leave now. Embry doesn't need friends like you. The gods know he has enough things to deal with without having to worry about some girl chasing after him with her skirts in a twist."

Grace recoiled like she'd just been slapped.

_Forget being polite. Forget being _rude_. It's not even worth it._

"Goodbye Ms. Call. I'm sorry to have disturbed you. I can assure you it won't happen again."

She turned on the heel of her foot and was about to walk away, when a hand grabbed her arm.

_Embry_.

She knew without turning that it was him. His touch was unmistakable.

"Grace?" he asked, voice amazed. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you. I thought-"

She looked past him to his mom, still standing in the doorway, but now with her lips pressed together in a tight line. Understanding dawned.

"Your mother told me you weren't home."

Embry's eyes narrowed.

"Mom-"

"You don't have any business with girls like her Embry Call. She's as bad as Jacob and that Sam boy. You'll thank me one day for separating you two."

Embry's eyes threw sparks as he turned to face his mother.

"That's not your decision to make mom," he said, voice quietly furious. "Jacob's my best friend, and Sam's understanding and supportive in ways you've never been. And Grace-"

He paused, looking at her over his shoulder, expression unfathomable.

"Grace will always come first with me. Don't doubt it, and don't question it."

"You just _met_ the girl Embry. For all I know, she's a whore and-"

Embry snarled, the sound so animal that even Grace flinched. He was shaking. Fine, quick tremors racked his body, his fists clenched at his sides. The three of them stood there for an indefinable amount of time before he seemed to regain his composure. Slowly, the shaking stopped and his fists unclenched.

"Speak about her like that again, and I swear you won't see me again," he finally said, voice icy and flat. "She _is_ going to be around here from now on, and if you can't accept that, then I hope you like living alone."

He backed away from the door, not seeming to care that his mother was gaping at him. He took Grace's hand and pulled her down the driveway.

"Let's get out of here," he murmured.

"I left my car at Emily's-"

"Come on, I'll walk you there."

He was rigid, his expression emotionless until they got out of sight of his house. But when he was sure that his mother couldn't see them anymore, he relaxed, face easing into a slight smile.

"I'm sorry about that," he apologized quietly.

His fingers tightened around hers as they walked.

"My mom's not exactly…understanding."

Grace shook her head.

"I understand. Mothers are protective of their children."

"Not even that. She doesn't trust me."

"What?"

"I can't tell you how many times she's woken up to find me gone from my bed in the middle of the night. And when I can't explain why to her…"

"Why can't you explain?"

Embry hesitated.

"It's a long story."

"Not you too."

"What?"

"Edward said that. Bella said something like that. Even Emily hinted that there's more to what's going on than what I know."

"Would you believe me if I told you I'd explain it all when the time comes?"

He paused, placing his hands on her shoulders so she faced him.

"Would you believe me if I told you that no matter what happens, I'd protect you?"

"Yes."

There was no other answer in her head as she met his dark gaze. Trust, unbreakable and unchangeable, bound her to him.

He nodded and they kept walking. In silence. But it wasn't uncomfortable in the least. It was more like they didn't need words to communicate. Embry's fingers laced with hers were enough to give her heart a sense of peace she'd never known, certainly not since the fire, and she reveled in it. When they reached Emily's house, she found herself not quite ready to let him go.

They stood by her car for while, each of them studying the other. The moon gave everything a silver glow, turning the forest eerily beautiful. Turning Embry unbearably beautiful.

_How am I supposed to pull myself away from him?_

"Do you want to go down to the beach with me?"

It was like he'd read her mind, but unlike with Edward, it seemed natural. It was like he was as unwilling to end the evening as she was. As unwilling to be apart.

"Yeah, I'd like that."

She smiled and squeezed his hand.

"I'd like that a lot."


	5. Trust

**The girl beside him was absolute perfection.**

**Her tiny hand in his was the center of his focus as he guided her down the path that led to the beach. He kept her close, not willing to be apart from her for a second. When they reached the beach, he cautiously put an arm around her shoulder, wondering if that was stepping over the line. **

**They walked in silence, Embry completely content with just being with her. Her presence both soothed and railed him. For the first time, he understood what true peace was. And for the first time as well, he understood what drove other wolves to kill for their mates. He had no doubt in his mind that right now, he would do anything for Grace.**

"**Embry?"**

**Her soft voice was absolute heaven as it said his name.**

"**Angel."**

**It was the only thing he could answer her with. **

**Stopping, he faced her, one arm around her waist to hold her to him. He looked down at her, not sure what to say to tell her how much she meant to him…how much he loved her.**

**He kissed her instead.**

**He pressed his lips to hers, parting them gently. Her taste, sweet and intoxicating, exploded through him and he shuddered, dragging her closer. Her tongue tangled with his, fanning the fire in his body to dangerous heights. Her physical beauty had never been lost on him, but right now, he wanted her. All of her. He was harder for her than he'd ever been in his life. **

"**This is dangerous," he gasped, dragging his lips from hers. "I crave you like I've never craved another. My body…I don't know how to control myself."**

**She trembled in his arms.**

"**Embry-"**

"**You. You and no other. I will never burn for anyone the way I burn for you. My body and my heart are yours."**

**He couldn't stop the admission from coming out, couldn't stop himself from crushing his lips to hers again and kissing her with all the passion and love he couldn't confess to her with his voice, but he vowed to show her with his actions.**

**He was hers, and she would know it.**

"**Angel. My angel," he whispered to her, stroking her hair as he cradled her to his chest. **

"**Embry," she answered shakily. "Why do I feel like this? Why can I hear you say that, when I have never let myself be another's? Why do I hear it and accept it? Why do I hear it and embrace it?"**

**His heart clenched at her words. **

"**Because it's true," he murmured. "Because we are together and nothing will ever change that."**

"**Emily said soulmates…"**

"**We are much more than that."**

"**Is that why?"**

"**Why what?"**

"**Is that why I only feel…whole when I'm with you? I've never needed anyone Embry. I've learned from my mistakes. But somehow with you…none of that matters. Nothing really does except being with you."**

**She laughed self-deprecatingly.**

"**I sound crazy, don't I?"**

**He kissed her forehead.**

"**No you don't. You sound like you're starting to understand that we belong together. Now. Forever."**

**And he wanted forever.**

**He never wanted this moment to end, never wanted to stop holding her. The rest of his life stretched out before him, and he wanted Grace with him every minute of it. He wasn't going to tolerate it any other way.**

**He couldn't.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Isn't this considered stalking or something?"<strong>

**Grace's voice was serious, but her eyes were laughing as she let herself be pulled into his arms.**

"**It's only stalking if the other party is unwilling," Embry countered, nuzzling her cheek.**

"**Who said I wasn't?"**

**He raised an eyebrow. **

"**How did you get here anyway?" she asked, looking around at the students milling out of Forks High.**

_**I ran through the woods as a giant wolf.**_

"**Sam's in town. I hitched a ride."**

"**Now I assume you're stealing rides off me?"**

"**Stealing? I'm wounded angel."**

**She shrugged in an if-the-shoe-fits fashion.**

**Embry grinned, delighted with this new side of her. He'd seen her gentler side in the woods, her icy side with his mother, and the sweet side he absolutely couldn't resist by the beach. But right now, she was fiery and laughing as he held her close, joking with him with a light in her eyes he'd never seen.**

"**You're different today," he noted.**

"**Is that a bad thing?"**

"**Of course not, I'm just wondering what changed."**

"**You."**

**She grinned at his shocked expression.**

"**What? I'm happy. Besides, wait till you see me throw a tantrum. It'll send you running eventually."**

**Embry snorted.**

"**As if."**

"**No, really. It's quite terrifying."**

**The sound of Edward Cullen's voice, even light and teasing as it was, threw Embry's defenses up, and he drew Grace behind him. The leech was approaching, Bella beside him. The sickly sweet smell of vampire assailed his nose, and he gave a disgusted snort.**

"**Edward," he acknowledged in a stiff voice. "Bella."**

"**Embry," Edward answered. "Hello Grace."**

**The easy familiarity that Edward addressed Grace with made Embry growl.**

"**What do you want Cullen?" he asked. **

**Mentally he added **_**she knows nothing of us. Keep it that way.**_

**Edward gave the slightest of nods to show he'd heard.**

"**Bella and I were just going to ask Grace if she needed a ride home."**

"**I drove today, but thanks anyway," Grace answered.**

"**I see. And I wasn't aware that you an Embry were…acquaintances."**

_**She's my imprint leech, and we both know Bella already told you.**_

"**We've met a few times," Embry hedged.**

**Grace frowned, obviously sensing the tension in the air. **

"**Embry? What's going on?"**

"**Nothing angel. Edward and I-"**

_**Hate each other**_**.**

"**Have our differences."**

**Edward shrugged, his face remote as always. **

"**We'll see you later Grace," he said. "Just remember what I said before when I came to your house, okay?"**

**Moving so fast that even Edward didn't have time to read his mind and move first, Embry grabbed Edward's throat. He was shaking, close to phasing, and he knew it. He struggled to keep it together, but the thought of Edward and Grace alone together…**

"**Stay. Away. From her. **_**Bloodsucker**_**."**

**Bella gasped and Embry felt Grace start behind him. **

**Edward stared back impassively, obviously reading the turmoil that was roiling through his mind right now. **

"**I won't hurt her Embry. You have my word. She is to you what Bella is to me. I would never do anything to jeopardize that."**

**That calmed Embry down mildly. **_**Very**_**, mildly.**

**But it was enough for him to release Edward's throat and step back. The shaking slowed, but fine tremors still racked his body as he laced his fingers through Grace's, using her to anchor him to reality. The only thing keeping him in check was her tiny hand in his, not even the other humans around registering enough with him to matter.**

"**Embry?" Grace asked. "Embry, look at me."**

**Green fire consumed him as he lost himself in her gaze. He'd never felt like this before. He'd always been the most laid back of the pack, slower to anger than even Seth or Sam. But right now, the slightest hint of danger to Grace was making him climb the walls.**

"**It's the imprint," Edward said quietly enough only he could hear. "I've seen it happen before. Heard it is more like it actually."**

**He said the last part ruefully, referring to his ability to read thoughts.**

"**Take her home. Spend the afternoon together. It'll calm you down."**

**Hating it, but knowing Edward was right, Embry slid an arm around Grace's shoulder and pulled her away. She walked quietly beside him, wordlessly unlocking her car and sliding behind the wheel. Only when she'd pulled out of the parking lot and was driving down the road did she speak.**

"**What was that Embry?" she asked. "I may not know everything, but that wasn't…that wasn't-"**

**She broke off, frustrated.**

"**I don't know Embry. But you're going to have to explain what's going on. I can tell you're upset. I can tell you're angry. But I don't know why, and it's starting to scare me."**

"**Are you scared of me?"**

**He held his breath as he waited for her answer.**

"**No." **

**The instant, unthinking reply made his heart clench.**

"**Grace-"**

"**I trust you Embry. With everything. Even though I don't know why. I would rather die before seeing you that upset again, and damn it I **_**don't know why.**_** You say we're soulmates and I believe it. I can feel it every time I look at you, every time I think of you. But that doesn't mean I'm going to sit by and do nothing. I'm not Bella, and happen to have a temper problem when it comes to being treated like I'm not smart enough to know something and think for myself."**

_**I trust you.**_

**Embry took a deep breath.**

_**She trusts you…now it's time to trust her.**_

* * *

><p>"<strong>Grace? Grace."<strong>

"**Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Just…give me a minute."**

**She shook her head like she was trying to clear it.**

"**Wolves, yeah. That makes total sense."**

"**Baby, are you okay?" he asked, worried.**

"**Peachy."**

"**Give her some space Embry," Sam ordered quietly.**

**Embry stood and backed off, retreating to lean against the wall.**

**They were at Jake's house. After the scene at school, they'd driven to La Push. After Sam and Seth had arrived, he and Jake had done a brief explanation of what they were. After that they'd…phased in front of her. Now, she was watching him with a practiced emotionlessness masking her face.**

"**Aw, are you scared of me now Gracie?" Seth asked, flopping down on the couch next to her. "I won't eat you. Promise."**

**She managed a small smile for him.**

"**Nah, I'm not scared of you. Any of you."**

**Embry breathed a sigh of relief.**

"**You're not…upset?"**

"**That you're a werewolf? No. That you didn't tell me? Yes."**

**She frowned.**

"**I've always known something about you was different. The way we're connected isn't natural. And the Cullens…"**

**She shook her head.**

"**That surprises me least of all. Edward's always been…weird. But vampires? You guys are sure?"**

"**Yes," Sam answered gravely. "Though they consider themselves 'vegetarians'."**

"**They suck the blood out of carrots?"**

**Jake smirked.**

"**No, they hunt animals, not humans."**

"**Did you know that humans are mammals?"**

"**Uh huh."**

**Grace pressed the heels of her palms against her eyes, taking deep, controlled breaths.**

"**Are you sure that you're okay?" Embry asked, worried. "You're incredibly quiet."**

"**Shush. I'm mad at you right now, remember?"**

**Jake laughed nastily.**

"**I would be too, if my boyfriend was acting like a chick."**

"**Jacob," Sam warned.**

"**Yeah, I'm shutting up."**

"**Not soon enough," Seth muttered.**

"**What was that?"**

"**Nothing."**

**Seth threw Jacob a smirk before turning to Grace. He pulled her hands from her face, making her look at him.**

"**I promise we're not monsters," he said gravely. "Except maybe Embry. He tends to be kind of nasty when he's hungry."**

**She laughed.**

"**I'm not scared of you guys. Honestly. It's just…a lot to take in."**

"**You know you can't tell anyone about us, right?" Jake asked.**

"**Yeah. Because I'm stupid enough to go running around yelling that my best friends turn into giant wolves. I'm too young to be in a psych ward thank you very much."**

"**Would you like to go home and think about it?" Sam offered.**

"**Yeah, I think I do."**

**She stood.**

"**Want me to go with you?" Seth offered.**

"**How would you get home after?"**

"**I can turn into a wolf Gracie. It's not a big deal for me to run through the woods."**

"**Well…"**

"**I'll go with you," Embry cut in quietly, detaching himself from the wall.**

**Grace gave him an unfathomable look.**

"**Thank you."**

**He gave her a small smile and held out his hand for her. She hesitated before taking it and letting him pull her to the door. She said goodbye to the others before they walked outside to her car. Once again, she was silent until they hit the road.**

"**Wolves, huh?" she finally said.**

"**Um…yeah."**

**She sighed.**

"**I'm not that freaked out by it, believe it or not. There really is something about you I could always tell wasn't quite human. You're too…wild to be human."**

"**Me? Wild?"**

**Her lip twitched.**

"**Okay, maybe that's not the right adjective. But the way you carry yourself…you're like the animals you see on TV…always completely aware of your surroundings and always completely ready to jump into a fight. The light in your eyes is…feral sometimes. Especially when you're mad. And when you're in the woods, it's like you **_**belong**_** there."**

**He nodded. **

"**Our animal sides are always close. It's not like we can talk to it or anything, but it's linked to our emotions. And if we get too angry or upset it…. Suffice to say it wouldn't be a good idea to stand too close to one of us when we lose our tempers. Sam and Emily can tell you that."**

"**What do you-, oh. Emily's scars aren't from a wild bear attack."**

**It was a statement not a question. **

"**Yeah," Embry confirmed. "She was standing too close when Sam lost it. He still hasn't forgiven himself for it."**

"**But she loves him anyway."**

"**Of course. How could she not? They're soulmates."**

"**You mean imprints."**

"**It's the same thing. When a wolf imprints on someone, it means they've found their soulmate. It's instant, and it's unchangeable. We have no choice over it, but why would we want to? When we imprint, it means we've found our perfect other halves, the only person that can truly complete us."**

"**It's love at first sight?" **

"**No. Imprinting is not about love. We do not have to love our imprints."**

**She flinched.**

"**Not that we don't. But we are whatever our imprint needs—Sam and Emily are engaged, Jared and Kim are freshly in love, and Quil treats Claire like a little sister. We can be a friend, a brother, a lover…whatever our imprint needs most at the time."**

**She bit her lip.**

"**If it's not for love, why do you imprint?"**

"**It's complicated," he hesitated. "From the past of the tribe, it's been documented that imprinted wolves are more likely to pass on the wolf gene, and it's easier to breed with your imprint than with another woman. And imprinted wolves are better fighters. They…we have something to fight for. The main roll of an imprinted wolf is to protect our imprints. Whether love is involved or not, we have to protect them no matter what, it's involuntary."**

"**The way you make this sound…like love's a switch you can just turn on and off."**

**She killed the engine as they pulled into her driveway.**

"**That's not how love works Embry."**

**She was upset, her eyes flashing as she watched him. She turned in her seat to face him, pulling her knees up to her chest and resting her chin on top of them. She watched him carefully, expression both wary and observing at the same time.**

"**God, you're beautiful," he murmured.**

**The words came from nowhere, but they were the only ones he could say as he reached out to touch her cheek. She leaned into his palm, eyes closing.**

"**I can feel it Embry," she said. "The imprint. It draws me to you."**

"**That's how it's supposed to be. We feel the pull to each other now, and we will always feel it. Being apart makes us anxious, if we're separated for too long, it makes us ill. We have to be near each other, even if there's no love-"**

"**Would you stop it already?"**

**She jerked back from him, eyes glistening with tears.**

**Embry flinched, feeling his heart shatter as a single tear escaped down her cheek. **

"**Angel-"**

"**Would you stop treating love like it doesn't matter? You keep saying that you don't have to love your imprint, that it's not necessary. And do you know how **_**stupid**_** that makes me feel?"**

**She didn't give him a chance to answer.**

"**God, I should never have come here. Might as well have stayed in Seattle and gone into foster care until I turn 18. If I had, I wouldn't have found out I have a soulmate and fallen in love with him while he apparently thinks I'm a-"**

**He silenced her with a kiss, leaning across the distance between them and claiming her mouth with his. He felt her surprise and hesitance, and he kissed her harder, parting her lips and exploring her mouth with sensuous licks that quickly had them both desperate for more.**

**He'd been listening to her talk, hating himself for hurting her, when he'd heart "**_**fallen in love**_**", and everything had ceased to matter. She loved him, and he was going to do his damned best to make sure that never changed.**

"**I love you," he whispered, opening his eyes to see crystal green staring back at him. "I love you more than anything. Never doubt it."**

**Her eyes widened. **

"**I love you," he repeated. "I'll say it every minute of every day if I have to until you believe it."**

**He kissed her again before she could say anything, wishing they could stay like this forever. Her lips were soft, pliant against his, and he ravaged her mouth desperately, needing to be closer to her. He pulled her across the center console, cradling her in his lap as his arms found their way around her. **

"**I love you," he said again, lips moving down her jaw until he buried his face in her neck. **

"**Mm, I believe you," she murmured, tangling her fingers in his hair. "And I love you too."**

**He breathed a sigh of relief, smiling slightly.**

"**I thought you were mad at me," he said, nibbling his way back to her lips.**

"**That reminds me…I'm mad at you."**

**She opened the door and slid off his lap onto the curb.**

**He frowned.**

"**Grace-"**

"**Lock the door's when you leave."**

**She turned and walked to the front door, leaving him in the car. He stared after her, shocked. Grace laughed and threw a glance at him over her shoulder before slipping into the house.**

"**Call me."**


	6. First Love

"Hi baby."

"Not that I don't love talking to you, but isn't it a bit late?"

It was ten to midnight, and Grace sat up in bed, rubbing her eyes blearily as she looked at the clock on her bedside table.

"I just got back from patrolling, and I thought you told me to call you?"

"Mm, I told you to call me that night sweetie. Not every night for two weeks."

"Oh, well I can hang up-"

"Shush. We both know you're not going to."

He laughed softly.

"Yeah, we both know I'm not going to."

She heard a mattress creak and a yawn.

"You sound tired, how long have you been up?"

"Almost twenty-four hours, but I needed to hear your voice before I went to bed."

Her lips curved into a smile, and she rolled over, looking at the picture of the two of them she'd taped to the wall.

"I miss you," she murmured. "I didn't see you all day."

"Sam's got us running extra patrols since Victoria showed up again. How's Bella doing?"

"I'd be more worried about Edward. I swear sometimes he looks at me like _I'm_ going to kill her."

Embry growled low in his throat.

"You still hang around the bloodsucker?"

"You said he was vegetarian."

"He is, but I…it still makes me nervous having you around him."

"I'll be fine. Besides, the only place I see him is school. Don't you think you're being just a bit overprotective?"

"Of you? Never."

"You on patrol again tomorrow?"

"No, I have the day off. Actually, I have the night off."

"You don't mean-"

"Give me ten minutes, I'll be at your house."

"Isn't that a bit creepy? I thought only Edward did that, and that was because Bella had separation anxiety."

"Baby, I have separation anxiety. But only when it comes to you."

She heard him get out of bed and open his bedroom window. There was a dull thud as he jumped into the backyard.

"I'll be there soon. Love you."

Grace shook her head in amusement as she hit END and put her cellphone back on the nightstand. She rolled out of bed and padded to the window, unlocking it and sliding it open. She knelt, crossing her arms on the sill and resting her chin on them. The night was absolutely silent, the trees rustling lightly in the wind.

Embry ghosted out of the woods.

"Is this the part where I recite poetry for you?" he asked, looking up at her.

"Don't you know? Girls like sensitive guys."

"Sorry, but I was too busy ripping apart the undead to read Shakespeare."

She laughed and pulled back from the window, retreating to her bed while Embry scaled the nearest tree and jumped, landing lightly on her bedroom carpet.

"It kind of freaks me out, how you can do that."

He smiled, white teeth flashing in the darkness. Moving as silent as a wraith, he shut her window, crossed the room, and slid into bed next to her. He pulled her close, warmth cocooning her as he snuggled closer to her.

"I missed you angel," he sighed, arms tightening. "Like you wouldn't believe."

"I'm pretty sure I know what you mean."

She finally felt _whole_. After not seeing him for almost two days, she'd been anxious and fidgety, close to skipping school just to go see him. He'd been right when he said it was physically uncomfortable to be apart from each other for long periods of time.

"I can see why Bella does this," she said wryly, running her fingers through his shaggy black hair.

"What?"

"Let's Edward stalk her every night. It's strangely relaxing knowing you have a trained killer in your room while you sleep."

"As long as it's me."

"Uh huh."

"You got other guys in here that I should know about?"

She laughed at the half jealous, half amused tone of his voice.

"No, just you. Not that there'd be room for anyone else."

"I take offense to that."

She rolled her eyes.

"Like there's any fat on you anywhere. You know what I meant. I swear you got taller."

"I swear you got smaller."

She growled.

"You're cute when you're upset, you know that?"

She kicked his shin.

"I almost felt that one," he teased.

"Stupid werewolf," she muttered.

"Aw, you know you love having a big fluffy dog for a boyfriend."

"Yeah, because every girl dreams of having a soulmate that sheds on the furniture."

"Okay, well maybe not that, but I do know that every girl does dream of having a soulmate with abs."

He grinned cheekily as he took her hand and set it on his stomach. Muscles that defied the laws of reality, they were that perfectly carved, rippled with every breath he took. Grace bit her lip as she was reminded of the fact that he was very much half naked in her bed.

"You're blushing," he observed, nuzzling her cheek with his lips.

"Well maybe if you'd put on a shirt, I wouldn't."

"Wasn't complaining."

He cupped her other cheek in his palm as he trailed butterfly kisses down to her mouth.

"Mm, I love you."

He kissed her, gently at first, before it evolved into something deeper, more passionate. His tongue found hers as his hands found the hem of her nightgown. He slid it slowly up her legs, caressing every inch of skin he exposed.

His lips left hers, blazing a path down to her neck. He nipped the hollow of her throat, drawing a small groan from her, before he continued to the edge of her shirt. He followed the lace hem with the tip of his tongue, making her shiver as he worked his way across the top of her breasts.

"Embry," she gasped when he slid one sleeve down her arm.

"Mm, I've wanted to do this since I first saw you in the woods."

He did the same to the other sleeve, her nightgown pooling around her waist before he slid it completely off. Clothed in nothing but her black bra and panties, she flushed under the intensity of his gaze. His eyes were darkened with desire, his breathing harshening as he swept his hands down her sides to settle them on her sides.

"I want you," he whispered huskily.

Her blush deepened.

"Embry…"

His eyes flickered, and he smiled slightly, burying his face in her neck.

"I'm sorry baby," he sighed. "I didn't mean to push you."

"No, that's not it."

He pulled back to look at her, brushing errant strands of hair out of her eyes.

"What is it?"

She took a deep breath before reaching for him and pulling his lips back to hers. She felt his surprise when she parted their lips and tangled her tongue with his. Her hand found his chest and she traced the rigid edges of his pectorals before trailing down to do the same to his stomach.

"Angel, what are you doing?" he gasped when she skimmed the edge of his cutoffs. "If you keep this up I'm not going to be able to control myself."

Her lips curved as she undid the button of his shorts and toyed with the zipper.

"What if I don't want you too?"

His eyes flared obsidian with desire, and he claimed her lips with renewed fervor. He reached for one of her legs and hooked it around his hip, rolling until she was under him. His kissed her senseless as he unhooked her bra and threw it somewhere across the room. His hand found her breast, and she moaned arching into his touch. His lips quickly replaced his hand, making her dizzy with pleasure as he made short work of her panties.

"You are absolutely beautiful," he breathed as stroked her cheek.

She wrapped her other leg around his waist, biting her lip when she felt his steely arousal cradled between her thighs. His breathing hitched and he started rotating his hips against hers, the slow grinding driving them both mindless. She reached for his cutoffs to slide them off.

"Easy," he breathed. "I won't be able to stop later. Are you sure this is what you want?"

She answered him with a kiss.

He groaned, helping her get rid of the denim covering his body. His bare skin against hers was pure pleasure, the burning heat of his body making the fire in her body flare higher, hotter. She slid her palms down the slope of his back, delighting in the way his muscles clenched under her touch, and even more so when he let out a quiet moan.

"Sensitive spine?" she teased, nibbling on his collarbone.

"Sensitive everything when it's you. But I bet I can win if this is a competition."

His hand slipped between her legs and she gasped, arching her back,

"I think I win," he smiled.

His fingers were merciless in their teasing and she writhed under him, pleasure ripping through her body. He slipped one finger inside of her, and her stomach clenched. The coil in her navel tightened.

"Yeah, I definitely win."

He kissed her again as her body shattered, and she cried out. She shuddered under him, clenching around his finger.

"God you're tight," he groaned, pulling out of her.

He stroked her hip as he looked down at her.

"Sure you want this?" he breathed raggedly.

"Yes."

He shifted, settling between her thighs.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

He thrust completely into her with one swift movement, and she flinched in pain.

"I'm sorry," he repeated, kissing her cheek, her jaw, her lips.

But the pain slowly faded, a desire even stronger than before replacing it. She wrapped her arms around his neck and nodded. Groaning, Embry began to move in and out of her. But even as their bodies joined, Grace could tell he was holding part of himself back. He was restraining himself, forcing himself to be gentle. But then he started rotating his hips as he thrust, intensifying both the friction and the pleasure, and she forgot everything but the feel of him on top of her.

"You're going to kill me," he said between clenched teeth, burying his face in her hair.

She couldn't answer, too caught up in the ecstasy flooding her body. She felt her body stiffen again before she came apart in his arms. She arched, crying out his name as she raked his back with her nails. He growled in approval. But when she clenched around him, impossibly tight, he cursed, shuddering as he came.

"Damn," he hissed.

He trembled above her before collapsing on top of her, panting.

"I love you," he whispered. "God, I love you."

He rolled over, pulling her on top of him so she was cradled against his side. Her breathing gradually slowed as he ran his fingers up and down her spine. His lips moved absently against her forehead.

"You are everything to me," he murmured. "And you will always be. Forever."

* * *

><p>"I don't want to go anywhere," Embry groaned into his pillow. "Five more minutes."<p>

"Sweetie, it's almost seven at night. You need to get up."

"Don't wanna."

"Fine. I'm going without you, and I'm going to make out with Seth when I get there."

Embry growled, rolling over and glaring at her.

"That's what I thought. Come on, we're going to be late."

"Like Jared and Kim aren't going to be."

"Shush. You're worse than him and Sam combined."

"I don't see you objecting."

She flushed, and he laughed.

"Go back to sleep then," she huffed.

She turned to leave, jumping when his arm snaked around her waist and tumbled her back into his lap.

"I'm just joking with you," he murmured, nuzzling her cheek.

"If you want me to forgive you then get up, put a _shirt_ on, and let's go. We're supposed to be there in five minutes."

"Emily won't mind if we're a bit late."

"I mind if we're a bit late. You know, until I met you, I was always perfectly punctual."

"Bad influence. I like it."

He nibbled her throat.

"Em! Stop it. I'm not going to be fifteen minutes late because of you."

"Only fifteen minutes? You seriously underestimate my stamina."

Her mind flashed back to the first time they'd made love, how he hadn't let her fall asleep until dawn had broken. And though she knew he'd been holding back, keeping the more animal part of himself under tight control, he'd well and truly exhausted both of them. He'd had to leave before her aunt and uncle found them, but she had a feeling that if they hadn't checked on her before going to work, he would've stayed all day. He grinned, like he knew what she was thinking.

"Wolves don't have the same rules as humans," he said smugly. "We don't need hours to recuperate."

"Yeah. I've noticed. Now come on."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Please?" she pressed.

"Please can we stay?" he countered.

She groaned, trying not to give in when he gave her the most heartbroken, adorable look she'd ever seen in her life.

"Aren't girls supposed to be the ones that get whatever they want?" she grumbled.

"Is that a yes?"

He looked at her from under his eyelashes and blinked a couple of times.

"Yes. I mean no."

His eyes sparked with laughter.

"We both know you won't say no," he pointed out, reaching for the top button on her blouse.

"Nymphomaniac," she muttered.

He grinned before he claimed her lips.

* * *

><p>"You guys know it's already 7:45 right?"<p>

"Car trouble," she said without looking at Jake.

_Not really_ Embry mouthed to him.

"Embry!"

"Aw, came on Gracie," Seth placated, cutting into the conversation. "We both know Kim and Jared were late for the same reason."

"Told you," Embry smirked.

"Shush. I'm mad at you."

"That's what you said last time before we-"

She clapped a hand over his mouth as Jake and Seth cracked up.

"Stop harassing her boys," Emily scolded, smacking Embry on the head with her stirring spoon.

"Ouch," he frowned. "Is there still spaghetti sauce on that?"

"Not any more, it's in your hair now."

Jake laughed nastily.

"Shut up," Embry snapped.

"Well…" Grace trailed off. "I'm going to talk to Kim. You boys…have fun."

She tiptoed and kissed Embry's jaw before turning to find Kim. She found her in the living room playing with Claire, both Jared and Quil watching them with tense expressions from the corner.

"Boys, they're playing with building blocks not sledgehammers," Grace said, rolling her eyes as she sat on the floor next to Claire. "Seriously, it's not a big deal."

"Dangerous building blocks," Quil muttered.

"And I thought Embry was bad."

"Are you kidding me? He doesn't even like you going to the grocery store alone."

"Okay, point. But really? Building blocks?"

Quil stuck his tongue out, and Grace laughed.

"I can see why you imprinted on her. You function at the same level."

Jared snickered.

"See, I'm not the only one who thinks so."

The boys started scuffling with each other, pushing each other onto the couches and into the walls until Emily ran in saying something about "my upholstery". Sam was right behind her, saying something that sounded vaguely like "get off her couch or I'll kick both your butts".

"Need help in the kitchen Emily?" Grace offered, grinning as an irate Quil snatched Claire up into his arms and left the room.

"Yeah. Jared can go entertain himself," Kim giggled, standing.

"Yeah, that'd be nice. I just have to cut and fry the potatoes."

"I'll cut," Grace volunteered.

"I'll fry," Kim finished.

"No."

"Way."

Embry and Jared both appeared at their shoulders, scowls on their faces.

"Knives," Embry said flatly.

"Hot oil," Jared added.

"Shoo," Grace frowned. "It's a knife, not a chainsaw. And it's oil in a pan, not a vat of boiling tar. Really, you guys need to calm down."

She took Kim's hand and followed Emily into the kitchen. She washed her hands before taking the knife Emily handed her and starting on the pile of potatoes on the kitchen counter. Embry came by eventually to try and coax the knife out of her hand, but by then, she'd already finished.

"You're way too protective," she said later when they were all eating.

He was leaning against the counter, a cup of orange juice in one hand, Grace cradled against him with the other one. His chest was warm against her back, and she wiggled deeper into his embrace.

"You're way too dangerous."

"I was cutting potatoes."

"Uh huh."

He put down his glass and wrapped the other arm around her waist, setting his chin on top of her head. His thumb stroked the exposed skin between her shirt and her jeans, tracing absent patterns.

"So Grace," Seth said, drawing her attention across the room to where Leah was scolding for putting his elbows on the table. "Embry driving you crazy yet?"

Grace grinned.

"Define crazy."

"Ready to get rid of him yet?"

"Hmm, maybe. He takes up way more than his fair share of the bed."

Emily laughed, elbowing Sam in the ribs.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," she said.

Kim nodded.

"I wike it wen Qwil tucks me in bed," Claire said solemnly, her broken baby speech ruining the effect.

Grace bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"I'm sure he's a great tucker-inner," she agreed in equally sober tones.

"Tucker-inner?" Embry whispered in her ear.

"She's three Embry. Keep up with the lingo."

He grinned and nipped her neck before straightening.

"Yeah, Quil is incredible at putting people in bed," he snickered.

Jake and Seth choked back laughs while Grace stomped on his foot.

"Again. She's _three_," she scowled.

"She didn't understand me."

"Not the point. Ugh, you're impossibly juvenile."

"You're just old."

She threw him a glare that clearly said she didn't find that funny, even though it was true. Asides from Sam, Emily, and Leah, she was the oldest person there. Jared and Paul were the same age as her.

"Wait, where's Paul?" Grace asked, suddenly realizing he wasn't there.

"He's patrolling with Collin and Brady," Sam filled in.

"Collin and Brady?"

"You haven't met them?" Quil asked.

"No. Should I have?"

"No. They're annoying," Leah snorted, examining her nails. "I'd call them mini-Jacobs but even I'm not that cruel."

"They're the newest members of the pack," Jared filled in before Jake could answer. "They're really young though. Barely fifteen. We keep them in school most of the time."

"Explains why I haven't seen them."

"They want to meet you though," Seth offered. "I showed them the pictures we took together the other day, and Brady thinks you're cute."

"Err…thanks Seth," Grace said awkwardly as Embry's arms tightened around her and his growl sounded softly by her ear.

"Anyway," Kim cut in, quickly changing the subject. "Sam, you said you wanted to have that bonfire soon, right?"

Sam nodded.

"The legends will be retold to preserve the tribe's history. The entire pack will be there. As will all their imprints."

"The legends?" Grace asked.

"How our tribe came to be."

"Sam," Jake interrupted, hesitating. "Would it…can I bring Bella?"

Leah snapped out an immediate "no" while Quil and Seth both looked expectantly to Sam.

"If the Elders don't object, I don't see why not," he finally answered.

"Gross," Leah sneered. "He's bringing his vampire girlfriend. Oh, wait. She's not his girlfriend."

She threw Jake a disgusted look before walking out the back door.

"She should hear them," Jake said stubbornly, more to himself than to anyone else.

"She's an outsider," Seth offered weakly, obviously trying to defend his sister even if he didn't agree with her.

"So is Grace. Technically."

"Enough," Sam said in a very shut-up-all-of-you-now tone. "Everyone will be there. No exceptions. And Jacob may bring his friend. I expect to see you all on the beach by the bonfire in three days."

* * *

><p>"Would you concentrate already?" Grace frowned, pushing Embry's lips away from her neck.<p>

"I am," he answered in a rough voice.

"On the movie Em."

The two of them were in the back of one of the movie theatres in Port Angles, watching some action movie that had come out a couple weeks ago. More accurately, she was watching while Embry busied himself kissing her throat. When she tried to disentangle herself from him, he pouted and pulled her closer, biting her neck lightly.

"Don't you love me?" he asked in a small voice.

"Sweetie, you know I do."

"So please?"

"What do you want me to do? GO at it in the back of a movie theatre?"

His lips curved wickedly against her skin.

"Maybe."

"Embry!"

"Mm, just kidding. No one but me gets to see you."

"Possessive are we?"

"Only of you."

He bit her neck again, nibbling her skin gently. She froze and he hummed contentedly.

"You're incorrigible," she muttered as they were walking out of the theatre later. "Completely juvenile."

He slung an arm around her shoulders .

"I'm only a year younger than you angel."

"Sure it's not five?"

"Even if it was, you'd love me anyway."

"Uh huh."

He spun her around to face him, caging her to his chest. His eyes glowed a soft hazel as he stroked her cheek with his thumb. He bent and brushed his lips to hers in the briefest of kisses, so light it was barely there.

"Never doubt our love," he whispered. "Never doubt _us_."

He kissed her again, more passionate this time. He ran his hands over her back, caressing and memorizing the slope of her spine. She lost herself completely in his embrace, desperate to get closer to him. Nothing but him mattered, and she was starting to forget where she was when a voice she never wanted to hear again cut through the air.

"Well if it isn't the Virgin Mary," it drawled. "Finally found someone who can put up with you."

Grace pulled away from Embry, taking a deep breath before she answered.

"Hi Chase."


	7. Wolf at Heart

**The distaste in Grace's voice set Embry instantly on edge. **

**She'd been laughing and smiling, delightfully pliant in his arms not two seconds ago. Now she was standing ramrod straight, her eyes spitting green fire. He pulled back from her too, but kept an arm around her waist. He felt possessive, protective of her past the bounds of reality. **

"**You would be…" he trailed off.**

**The blonde boy staring at the two of them was just taller than Grace, a good six or seven inches shorter than Embry. He was good looking in that preppy sort of way that made Embry want to gag. And the way he was looking at Grace made Embry want to do something illegal. **

"**Her boyfriend."**

"**Ex," Embry growled, his body starting to shake. **

"**And how would you know that?"**

"**Because she's mine."**

**Grace didn't say anything about that, showing she knew he was fighting to control his temper, and how close he was to losing it. She laced her fingers through the hand that wasn't around her waist and stroked her thumb over his soothingly.**

"**What do you want Chase?" she asked quietly. "Why are you even here?"**

"**My mom sent me to get something from that bookstore down the street. And I was about to leave, when I saw you making out on the street like a hooker. I had to make sure it was really you. After all, you never even let me grope you."**

**Embry growled deep in his throat, low enough only Grace heard it. She tightened her hand around his.**

"**Because you were an impolite jerk, and Embry would never be as crassly idiotic as you."**

"**Embry? What kind of name is that? Is he one of those Indians on the reservation?"**

**Grace was about to answer when Chase cut her off. **

"**I've heard that the reservation by Forks is full of crazy people who believe in werewolves and vampires."**

"**Shut up," Grace snapped.**

"**Defending your man?" Chase snorted. "How old is he? 10?"**

"**None of your business."**

"**Younger man I see. Not good enough to get anyone else?"**

**Embry had been quiet for most of the conversation, knowing that Grace wanted to handle this on her own, but that insult wore down his already limited patience.**

"**Do you want something?" he asked in a deadly quiet voice, working on stopping his hands from shaking. "Because if you don't, I suggest you leave. Now."**

"**Calm down lover boy. Just wondering what my girl's doing with you."**

"**I'm not your girl," Grace frowned at the same time Embry growled, louder this time.**

**Chase laughed again.**

"**Face it babe, we both know you still want me. I'm just waiting for you to leave that douche and come back begging for some of this."**

**He rubbed the bulge in his pants, and Grace flinched. Embry's vision hazed red.**

"**Oh wait," Chase continued, obviously unaware that his life was hanging by a very, **_**very**_** thin thread. "You don't put out."**

**He turned to Embry.**

"**You're welcome to the frigid bitch."**

**Embry snapped.**

**Releasing Grace, he sprang at Chase and grabbed the much smaller boy's throat. He slammed him back into the theatre wall, pinning him by the neck.**

**Embry's body was shaking uncontrollably and only the knowledge that phasing this close to Grace could hurt her kept him in check. But every instinct in his body screamed at him to snap Chase's neck for daring to insult his mate. **

"**Listen you worthless piece of shit," he snarled, lip curling into a furious scowl as he watched the boy he was holding tremble in fear. "Grace is most definitely not **_**yours**_**, and you say anything like that to her again, I will rip out your heart so fast you'll have time to see it before you die. She is **_**mine**_**, and I swear to you now that I will never let something like this go again without making you pay for it with your life.**

**He release Chase with a disgusted look and retreated to Grace's side to pull her into his arms. Her touch calmed his nerves and he caged her to him, the wolf that was so close to appearing refusing to let its mate step even one inch out of its embrace.**

"**Goodbye Chase," he said in a dangerously quiet voice.**

**He threw the smaller boy another deadly glare and then swept Grace away.**

"**You want to talk about it?" **

**Grace stilled, her hand pausing in his hair.**

"**It's okay if you don't," he continued. "You just looked upset ever since we got back from Port Angeles."**

"**Nah, it's fine. I'll tell you."**

**She resumed playing with his hair. They were on the couch in his living room, him stretched out on it while she sat with his head in her lap. She brushed the ebony strands back from his face.**

"**I…don't even know why I dated Chase Connors. I'd say I was young and stupid, but it was only a year ago. I guess it was to…fit in."**

**She hesitated.**

"**I was always the quiet one at school. And I guess this is a small town so it's not as noticeable, but my school in Seattle divided itself into cliques like there was no tomorrow. And considering I was always much more content sitting in the corner by myself and drawing, I never really fit in. Chase was…popular. He was on the football team, he got okay grades, and he was friends with everybody. We'd known each other since the first grade. And when he asked me to homecoming, I said yes."**

**Her eyes were distant as she spoke, her mind in her memories, not the present. **

**Embry sat up, tugging her into his lap. **

"**He was okay at first, I guess," she continued. "But he wasn't…"**

**She smiled slightly.**

"**He wasn't you. I think I always knew no one was right for me because I was waiting for you to come along."**

"**I would've searched for you forever," he whispered, kissing her forehead.**

**She snuggled closer to him before resuming her story.**

"**But he was ready for more than I was. Now, looking back, I think we were dating for a week before he wanted to have sex. He listened when I told him no, but…"**

**She trailed off, and Embry growled.**

"**If he touched you, I will kill him."**

"**No. He never…pushed it too far. I was going to end things with him when-, when the fire happened. I was out with my friends shopping, and the stove overheated and, and…"**

**She broke off, eyes pooling with tears.**

"**I couldn't even ID their bodies they were so unrecognizable because of the burns."**

**Embry felt himself dying a little bit more with each tear that slipped down her cheeks. He crushed her tighter to him, vowing to himself that he would never let her lose anyone she loved again. Ever.**

"**I turned to Chase then," she said softly. "My friends didn't understand my pain. I thought he would. God, was I wrong."**

**She laughed tonelessly, and that scared him even more than the tears had.**

"**He thought **_**sex**_** was the answer to making me feel better. He had the nerve to tell me that my parents would **_**want**_** me to be happy by shacking up with him a day after they died. I told him he was a sick bastard, walked out his door, and I never saw him again until today."**

"**Is it wrong if I want to hunt him down now and kill him as painfully as possible?" Embry murmured, nuzzling her neck gently. "If I want him to know exactly what the penalty is for hurting the woman I love?"**

**He buried his face against her collarbone.**

"**You are absolutely perfect," he whispered. "Any man too foolish to see that doesn't deserve to have you."**

**He kissed his way up to the corner of her mouth, and she trembled in his arms.**

"**Embry," she said shakily. **

"**Mm?"**

"**Will you do something for me?"**

**He pulled back to meet her gaze, losing himself completely in her eyes.**

"**Anything," he breathed.**

"**Make love to me."**

"**What?" he asked, shocked.**

"**Make love to me. Make me forget Chase. The Fire. Everything. Everything but you."**

**He caught his breath before capturing her lips in a gentle kiss. He was careful, worried about overwhelming her, but she threw caution to the winds, returning his kiss with a passion that set fire to his blood and made him growl in satisfaction. **

"**Make me forget," she repeated, voice so soft he barely heard it. "I need you and only you, and I **_**want**_** only you. All of you."**

**Embry hesitated.**

**He'd always been exceedingly careful when he made love to her, terrified of the feral side of him that he couldn't seem to control when he was around her. With the other girls he'd fooled around with, it'd never been a problem. They'd been a means to deal with a passing whim, and had never even come close to arousing the part of him that was more animal than man. When he made love to Grace was the only time he could feel the wolf as a human. **

"**Baby, I could hurt you," he whispered. "My animal side is less gentle than my human one. I can only feel it when I'm with you, and the way it wants you is with no bounds, no restrictions. It wants to claim you completely and irreversibly."**

**She smiled softly, and the look absolutely melted his heart.**

"**I'm already yours. Completely and irreversibly."**

**He wavered, the wolf in him very much liking the prospect of having free reign to take her.**

"**Angel-"**

**She didn't give him a chance to answer.**

**She claimed his mouth with enough passion and need to snap the rest of his resistance. He fell into her kiss with a defeated groan, returning it with bruising force while his tongue tangled with hers. The taste of her lips was an aphrodisiac to him and it aroused him to dangerous heights, his body hard and aching.**

**He ravaged her mouth desperately as he swung her up into his arms. Her arms looped around her neck to pull him closer as he carried her to his bedroom. It was small for his nearly six foot five frame, and he'd always felt cramped inside of it. But right now, the trapped feeling was only fueling his animal side and he collapsed onto his bed with her, tearing at her shirt.**

**He undid the buttons on her blouse one by one until impatience overtook him and he tore through the rest of them. Her jeans disappeared in much the same fashion, and he crushed her to him, the feel her skin against his bare chest turning his blood to liquid fire. His hips found the cradle of hers, the heat of her core burning him even through the denim of his cutoffs. He ground himself against her. **

**Part of him knew he was giving too much control to his feral side, and he tried reminding himself to be gentle, but the pleasure cutting through him was the only thing he could process. He tore his cutoffs away from his body and threw them to the floor. The only things separating them now was her bra and panties, and he bared his teeth in distaste, tearing through them with no regard for keeping them intact. **

**With her body finally bare against his, he couldn't help letting out a growl of satisfaction, rubbing himself provocatively against her. He buried in her hair, the scent unique only to her, that was the most intoxicating scent he'd ever encountered, made him harden even more. His growl deepened.**

**When he was this aroused, the wolf in him couldn't be bothered with foreplay. He wanted inside of her. Now. He **_**needed**_** to be inside of her.**

**He thrust into her with one powerful movement.**

**Pleasure ripped through him as damp silk closed over him, his release already in reach though he'd just entered her. But when she gasped and stilled under him, he was finally jerked from the fog that had clouded his mind back into the human plane.**

**Looking down at her, he realized that in his passion, he'd grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head, holding them down with bruising force. Horrified, he pulled both away and out of her. **

"**Angel-"**

"**I'm not complaining."**

**Her voice, rough with desire, called to the animal in him, drawing it out again.**

"**I was just a bit surprised," she continued, sitting up.**

**She placed her hands on his chest, her touch baiting the wolf even more. **

"**I could hurt you," he protested in a husky whisper. "I **_**did**_** hurt you."**

"**No. You didn't."**

**She ran her fingers down his chest, tracing his abdomen. His muscles clenched convulsively under her touch. And when they dipped lower, brushing his erection lightly, the wolf threatened to tear free again.**

"**Let it go," she murmured, leaning up to tongue the spot just below his ear.**

**He shuddered and fought for control.**

"**No, baby-"**

**Her hand closed around his shaft.**

**He threw back his head and growled, hips bucking into her hand as he ground himself into her palm. The wolf completely shut out the human half of him. His mind was a slave to his body as finding completion in his mate's body became the only thing that mattered. **

**Grabbing her hips, he sheathed himself in her damp heat as they tumbled back onto the bed. She moaned, arching into him. Beyond any semblance of control, he thrust into her with a desperation that bordered on insanity. She was his. Each time her body closed over his, his movements became wilder. But he still wasn't deep enough.**

**Baring his teeth, he pulled out of her. He bent and kissed her savagely before rolling her over onto her stomach. He ran his palms down the slope of her spine before reentering her with bruising force. She cried out.**

**This new angle let him go deeper, and he hissed in satisfaction as her body accepted his entire length. He was hard to the point of pain, and he ground into her with each thrust. Pleasure in its purest form tore through him, so intense it outdid any orgasm he'd ever had. His eyes rolled back in his head. **

**But the wolf wanted more. **

**It wanted its mate in the basest form possible. She was solely his. He braced his arms on either side of her body as he lowered his lips to her neck. His thrusts became harder, the pleasure driving any form of sanity from him. He kissed her neck, scraping his teeth over her skin, trailing down her throat.**

**He was vaguely aware of the fact that his canines had elongated slightly, but that only served to fuel the wolf until it overtook him completely. He'd never felt this before in his life, and he gave himself into it freely. **

**He sank his teeth into her skin.**

**Grace writhed under him, screaming softly as she came. His name tore itself from her lips, and he bit down harder, the taste of her blood and the sound of her voice driving the release that just eluded him. His thrusts quickened, and she flowed from one release to another, her body clenching around his shaft so hard he cursed. **

**Her orgasm triggered his, and he tore his teeth from her.**

**He threw his head back and snarled as ecstasy completely destroyed his body. His thrust wildly into her as he came, shuddering as he nearly blacked out from the pleasure. He collapsed on top of her. **

"**Grace," he moaned, burying his face in her neck as he trembled. **

**His orgasm lasted for what felt like hours, even though it had been little more than a minute. When he could finally breathe again, he found himself once again in control of his body. Realizing he was crushing her, he quickly rolled off of her and pulled her to him, caging her against his side. He panted raggedly as the aftershocks of his release kept spiraling pleasure through him. **

"**Grace," he whispered. "Grace. My Grace."**

**He needed her. He was hers. He couldn't process anything except how much he loved her.**

"**You are mine," he gasped as he pressed his face into her neck again.**

**He flinched as he felt warm stickiness against his cheek.**

**Terrified, he pulled away from her. He tasted bile as he saw blood flowing from the wound in the soft skin between her neck and shoulder. His teeth had left a neat set of bite marks that were incredibly deep. She would scar.**

"**Oh God, baby, I'm so sorry."**

**She smiled as she looked up at him, laying her palm against his cheek.**

"**I'm not mad at you," she murmured.**

"_**I'm**_** mad at me."**

**He was disgusted with himself, sickened with the knowledge that he'd hurt her. **

"**I told you I wanted all of you," she said softly. **

"**I **_**scarred**_** you. It will heal, but you will always bear my mark."**

"**I kind of like the sound of that actually."**

**He groaned and threw himself facedown into the pillows.**

"**You're not going to go all depressed on me are you?" she teased, balancing on one elbow while she stroked his hair. "I'm actually kind of happy."**

"**Kind of?"**

**He rolled back over, raising an eyebrow.**

"**Okay really happy. And you're not?"**

**He looked at her like she'd slapped him.**

"**Are you kidding me?"**

**He took her hand and nuzzled her palm with his lips.**

"**I swear I almost **_**died**_** I came so hard," he muttered. "And she asks me if I'm happy."**

**He rolled his eyes.**

"**Of course I'm happy. Every second I spend with you is complete heaven. The only thing that I regret is I hurt you."**

**He brushed his fingers over his bite mark on her neck. Bending, he kissed it fleetingly, lapping away all traces of blood. Slightly wary of the fact that her blood still appealed to him, he sucked gently on her wound.**

"**I'm sorry," he said again. **

"**Like you had any control of your body at the time."**

**He felt his lips twitch.**

"**Point."**

"**Like you didn't enjoy it."**

"**Double point."**

**He felt his grin widen as he kissed her briefly.**

"**I'm pretty sure I can't go through that again and stay sane," he observed. "Or conscious. Or alive."**

**He laughed.**

"**Not that I'd care."**

_**Sam?**_

**Embry, Jared, and Sam were running patrol, the woods ghostly quiet around them. **

_**Yeah Em?**_

_**What's it like when you're with Emily?**_

_**Personal much?**_** Jared snorted.**

_**Why do you ask?**_

_**Because last night I...I sort of...hurt Grace on accident.**_

**Jared flinched, obviously glimpsing the pain Embry was feeling over that through their link. Sam was silent for a minute before he answered.**

_**There are times when I'm tempted to let the wolf free**_** he said quietly.**_** Is that what you did?**_

_**Yes.**_

_**There are few instances in our human forms when we feel the animal side. Most of us don't feel it at all. Unless-**_

_**We've imprinted**_** Jared filled in.**__

_**Exactly. It's why the others, Paul excluded, have such an easy time controlling their tempers.**_

_**I've never...hurt Kim when we're together**_** Jared hesitated. **_**Sorry Em.**_

**Embry flinched, but kept running, his paws making no noise as he wove through the trees near La Push.**

_**It is easier for some to control**_** Sam mediated. **_**The only times we really lose it is when they're in danger. But when we are romantically tied to our imprints, we tend to feel sex more strongly than others. **_

**He hesitated.**

_**Embry, when you say hurt her...**_

_**I kind of...bit her.**_

**Jared's eyes widened.**

_**You did what?**_

_**Bit her. I didn't mean to. I didn't even really know I was doing it. I just...**_

_**Needed to be closer to her**_** Sam filled in.**

_**Yeah.**_

_**How bad was it?**_

_**She...she's going to have a scar.**_

**Jared winced, obviously thinking about doing that to Kim. **

_**Like I don't feel like crap enough already**_** Embry snapped. **_**The worst part is not even knowing I **__**was hurting her. I couldn't have stopped if I'd tried.**_

_**Like I said before Em, it's the animal side. Some, like Jared, have an easier time controlling it. It's not your fault, considering it's the first time you've ever felt it.**_

_**She doesn't even **_**care**_** that I scarred her neck.**_

_**Grace is smart Embry. She knows what's voluntary and what's not. But above that, she's one of the most understanding people I've ever met. She rivals Emily for that.**_

**Embry's mind flashed to Grace's stubborn side.**

_**Maybe not**_** he said wryly.**

_**Either way, she's not worried about it, and you shouldn't be either.**_

_**Did you at least have her get it looked it?**_** Jared asked.**

**Embry scowled.**

_**Yeah, the leech at the hospital. Unfortunately, he's the only one there who understands us. **_

_**You didn't give her rabies or anything, did you?**_

_**Jared**_** Sam warned.**

_**What? Don't tell me you weren't thinking the same thing too. **_

**Sam barked a laugh.**

_**Yeah, yeah. Whatever. **_

"**I thought I'd find you here."**

**Embry walked into the clearing behind Jake's house, settling on one of the tree stumps next to Grace's. She turned to kiss his cheek before returning to her sketchbook. Curious, he leaned over her shoulder to look at her drawing, smiling inwardly when she didn't pull away.**

"**Seth says you won't let him see your sketches," he said, resting his chin on her shoulder as she worked.**

"**Seth's not you. I'd never hide anything from you."**

**He slid an arm around her waist while she worked.**

**Her slim fingers held a graphite pencil as they flew over the page. Swift, assured lines bloomed on the creamy paper seemingly on their own. Every now and then, she'd glance up from her drawing to glance at the mountains and cliffs in the distance, her brow furrowing. **

"**You're incredible," he murmured after a while, awed by the nearly perfect image she'd created on the page. **

**She'd captured every facet and edge of the cliffs, the image startlingly realistic. **

"**My mom taught me."**

**He felt her stiffen and turned his face to kiss her cheek.**

"**We don't have to talk about it now if you don't want to. I know it upsets you."**

"**I mean...it's just that she taught me everything I know about art. She told me that there are only a few of us who can truly appreciate nature like God intended, and that it's our job to make sure that everyone else can too."**

"**Your mother sounds like a very wise person."**

"**She is, was. She was my best friend."**

"**I'm sorry angel," he breathed. "If I could, I would take the pain for you."**

"**Having you close is enough."**

**She smiled shakily.**

"**My parents never really liked Chase, but I know they would've liked you. At least my mom would've. My dad never liked any of my guy friends."**

"**I don't like your guy friends either."**

**She laughed at his childish tone.**

"**You know I love you right?" she asked, setting her sketchbook down carefully before he pulled her into his lap.**

"**I know that I love **_**you**_**. Past the bounds of sanity."**

**Her eyes shone crystal green in the afternoon sun as she looked up at him. She laid her palm against his cheek, her skin cool against his. Her lips found his in a gentle kiss.**

"**I love you Embry Call," she said softly. "More than I thought was possible. I will love you forever."**

**His heart clenched.**

"**Is that a promise?" he whispered.**

**She smiled and her lips met his again.**

"**Yeah. I think it is." **


	8. This Time

"Stay still," Grace frowned.

"Jake's fault. He won't stop ogling my abs."

She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Seth, stay still. Jacob, stop admiring his musculature."

Seth look slightly admonished while Jake threw her an unamused glare.

"I wasn't admiring his musculature," he mumbled. "And besides, I'm all the way across the clearing."

Grace shook her head in amusement, not taking her eyes off of Seth. She tapped her lip thoughtfully as she observed him, thinking that there was no way that the boy in front of her was sixteen. Almost as toned as Embry, he certainly made a sight with the setting sun blazing behind him as the waves broke on the cliffs below.

"How much longer do I have to stay still?" he whined. "Jake's allowed to walk around."

"Because I'm not drawing Jake. I'm drawing you. Besides, you were the one who asked me to."

"I didn't know I'd have to stand still for excessively long periods of time."

"Please, you've been standing for like...twenty minutes," Jake snorted from where he was whittling a figurine on the other side of the clearing. "Gracie sketches faster than anyone I've ever seen, and you're still complaining."

Seth grinned and shrugged.

"Ten more minutes, kay?" Grace said. "Once I have your basic outline done, I can do the rest form memory. I just need to mark where you arms and legs and face are positioned."

"Face?"

"You're kind of making that macho expression they do in the movies."

"I think it's kind of sexy," Jake offered.

Seth flexed his biceps.

"Know what else is sexy?"

Grace laughed at their shameless teasing as she drew, completely at ease with them. She still felt a bit uncomfortable showing them some of her work, but since her conversation with Embry, she'd found herself much more willing to open up to everyone else. The fact that she got along with Jake and Seth almost as easily as she did with Embry only served to relax her more. They fell into comfortable silence, until she set down her pencil.

"Done," she announced.

"Really?" Seth asked, excited.

He was at her side in a few quick steps, his face eager.

"Easy," she laughed. "I told you I just have the rough outline done. I'll work on it today, and you can see it tomorrow."

"Can I stay and watch you work?"

"No."

Grace looked up, feeling her lips curve involuntarily as Embry entered the clearing with a mildly annoyed look on his face. He scowled when he saw Seth pressed against her side as he examined her artwork, even though they all knew he thought of her as an older sister and nothing else.

"Seth, go put on some clothes," Embry snapped.

"I'm wearing the same amount as you are."

Which pretty much meant cutoffs and nothing else. Emily, Kim, and her were the only ones who ever seemed to be wearing anything more than the bare necessities. Even Claire, three-year-old that she was, seemed to have no regard for the elements, though Quil threw a fit if she wasn't bundled up like it was the Ice Age.

"Sweetie, I'm the only one here who thinks it's cold. It's not a big deal, considering you guys are half naked more often than not."

"Hi baby, I missed you."

His face softened instantly when he saw her, and he pulled her into his arms for a long kiss that had both Seth and Jake gagging, though she couldn't quite bring herself to care. His lips were intoxicating against hers, his touch absolute divinity as it trailed over her shoulders and back. He was incredibly gentle with her, as he had been since the night he'd bit her.

Like he sensed her thoughts, he kissed his way to her neck, tracing the healing bite mark with his lips.

"Carlisle says it should be fine in a couple of weeks or so," she said, trying to ease his tense expression.

"Yeah, Bella told me Doc says she's fine," Jake filled in.

"Gossiping about us with Bella?" Embry asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. She says she thinks you two are cute."

"I'm sure Bella appreciates you telling us all about her," Grace said, frowning.

"She doesn't have to know."

"She's my friend Jake. If she asks I'm going to tell her. Besides, she's going to be here tonight for the bonfire, right?"

"Yeah."

Grace nodded.

"That's good. I know Edward's been tense about it, but he's finally seemed to realize that she can actually think for herself."

She rolled her eyes.

"Sometimes I think he's more protective than you are," she said wryly, looking up at Embry.

"Ha. Good joke."

She smiled at his flat tone, kissing the underside of his jaw.

"Do you want to stay here until it's time to go tonight?" she asked. "I promised Seth I'd finish his portrait today."

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to," he frowned.

"It's fine. Besides, if I do it now I won't have to do it later."

He grinned and lowered his lips to her ear.

"Rephrase," he whispered. "If you do it now, then you're all mine later."

"I kind of like the sound of that."

He laughed low in his throat and kissed her cheek.

"I kind of like the sound of that too."

"I'm going to up my lunch," Jake snapped.

"Then don't watch," Embry answered.

Grace shook her head in amusement before disentangling herself from him. She took his hand and pulled him over to where she'd left her sketchbook, sitting him down on the tree stump next to hers. As soon as she started working again, his arms were around her waist, his face buried against the back of her neck.

"I can't draw properly with your arms around me," she chided.

"I can't breathe properly without my arms around you," he mumbled, holding her tighter.

"Barf," Jake whisper-shouted to Seth, who nodded vigorously back.

"Would you two go away already?"

"We were kind of here first. Besides, it _is_ my house."

Embry sighed and released her, only to swing her up in his arms, cradling her to his chest.

"Fine, we'll see you tonight then."

He threw his friends a goodbye as he carried her from the clearing, deeper into the woods. He wove effortlessly through the trees, barely seeming to notice her slight weight in his arms.

"You know," she started, amused. "I can walk on my own."

"Shush. You're wounding my male ego. Real men don't let their women walk."

She laughed.

"I'd be mad about that if I didn't know you were kidding."

His lips curved and he kissed her cheek affectionately, eyes shining a light hazel.

"You're incredibly cute," he teased. "I think I might just have to keep you."

"Gasp," she teased back. "And here I thought _I_ got to keep _you_."

The laughing light in his eyes warmed to something deeper and sweeter. His pace slowed until he stopped, simply holding her as he stood in between the trees.

"I am yours," he said softly. "Irrevocably. Forever."

He leaned his forehead against hers.

"Forever and then some."

* * *

><p>"Jared!"<p>

"Embry!"

"Sam!"

"Where did your _manners_ go?"

"There better be food left when everyone else gets here."

"Aren't you always yelling at everyone _else_ to control themselves?"

The boys stopped mid-raid of the hotdog supplies and smiled guiltily.

"Sorry sweetie," Jared apologized, his face the picture of remorse. "I'm hungry."

"I promise I'll save some for Jake and Bella," Embry said in a placating tony, eyeing Grace nervously.

"See? They're behaving on their own," Sam protested, the teasing tone that he only ever seemed to use with Emily making him sound years younger.

Kim, Grace, and Emily rolled their eyes as they watched the boys continue their food fight, only they were hoarding hotdogs instead of throwing them.

"I swear, they turn into pigs instead of wolves," Kim huffed.

"The younger ones are better behaved," Emily observed.

Seth was talking animatedly to Collin and Brady on the other side of the fire, the three of them more concentrated on the conversation than on the food.

"Probably only because they know they'll lose in a hotdog tug-of-war," Grace said amusedly.

"Well if they don't behave before the Elders get here, they're all going to be in trouble."

"Sam will make them behave. Eventually. I think."

Grace bit back a laugh.

"Yeah, we failed than endeavor already. Good luck to him."

"Good luck to who?"

"Bella!"

Grace jumped up to greet her friend, pulling her into a tight hug. Jake stood a few feet back, waving his hand hello before jumping into the mess to grab food.

"How are you doing?" Grace asked, noticing Bella looked slightly thinner than normal, if that was possible.

"I'm fine. Just worried, you know?"

"Victoria?"

"Yeah. She's getting closer."

"You know Edward would never let anything happen to you, right?"

"I'm more worried about them actually."

"Right. So the crazy vampire wants to catch you and kill you as painful as possible and you're worried about your virtually indestructible family."

"If they get hurt because of me-"

"Nah, they're too narcissistic to let Victoria scratch their faces. Now come on, this is supposed to be fun."

She took Bella's hand and led her over to the fire.

"Hi Bella," Emily greeted warmly. "It's good to see you again."

She stood to give Bella a hug too.

"Bella, this is Kim," Grace introduced.

The two of them exchanged hellos while Grace cleared a spot on one of the logs for Bella. The four of them sat and chatted while they ate, discussing everything from the pack to the latest movie releases. Grace was pleased to see that Bella seemed to fit in with the pack very well, though she noted that Leah kept her distance, and Paul didn't seem exactly pleased that she was there.

When the elders arrived, everyone split up, Emily excusing herself to sit by Sam, and Kim leaving to find Jared. Grace hesitated, not wanting to leave Bella on her own, when a pair of hands covered her eyes from behind.

"Guess who?"

The voice was rough, seductive, the hands familiarly warm against her skin.

"Not now Seth," Grace answered, biting her lip to keep from laughing. "Embry will find out."

A low growl sounded in her ear, and the hands slid from her eyes to her neck, tilting her jaw until a pair of lips met hers. She sighed in pleasure as he kissed her fiercely, sliding her arms up and behind her to loop around his neck.

"Seth better not kiss you like that," he muttered.

"Mm, hi to you too."

He smiled, kissing her cheek before moving to sit next to her.

"Hey vampire girl," he said to Bella.

"Hey wolf boy."

"Jake tell you what's happening tonight?"

"Um...not really."

"Scary stories."

He laughed at Bella's stricken expression.

"Not really. Or it depends on your definition of scary. But the Elders are retelling the tribe's legends tonight."

Bella was about to answer when Jacob appeared to whisk her away, leaving Grace and Embry alone.

"You look beautiful tonight," he murmured, touching her cheek. "Not that you don't everyday."

Grace wrinkled her nose.

"I'm wearing sweats and a t-shirt."

"I don't care what you're wearing. You'll always be my Grace, and you'll always be the most gorgeous woman in the world."

She blushed at his praise, hiding her face against his chest.

"You're adorable when you're embarrassed," he smiled, stroking her back.

"Shush. I'm older than you. I get to call_ you_ adorable."

He shook his head in a very whatever-you-say-dear fashion.

"Just remember that younger men have more stamina," he said wickedly.

His smile turned hot, predatory, and her flush deepened.

He certainly did have a lot of stamina. When they made love, he'd keep her up from sundown to sunset and still be hard when morning came around. Even worse, or better in her mind, was the fact that he had absolutely no modesty whatsoever when it came to his ability to satisfy her, and he was shameless in his insatiable need.

"The Elders are here," Grace mumbled. "Behave."

"That's not a very convincing argument angel. I love you more than anyone or anything, and I don't care who knows it."

"Em! You know that's not the point."

"Yeah, but it's still true."

He pulled her into his lap to cuddle while the Elders took their seats around the fire. When they began the legends, he pressed his face against her neck, nibbling his way to her jaw and back as they spoke.

"Stop that, pay attention," she scolded under her breath, the second part more for her than for him; with his lips on her skin, all she could think about was how much she wanted him.

"I've heard the legends so many times I could repeat them backwards in my sleep," he murmured back, not slowing his movements in the least. "And right now, I'd much rather be tasting you than doing anything else."

She shivered at both his words and actions as he started tracing patterns on her throat with the tip of his tongue.

"Incorrigible," she grumbled.

He laughed softly.

"And you love every minute of it."

* * *

><p>"Bella? What happened to your hand?"<p>

Grace near ran towards her friend, alarmed at the splint and bandages that adorned it. Even scarier than that though, was the expression on Edward's face as he regarded her injury like it was the devil itself.

"I punched a werewolf," Bella answered, making a face.

"Which one? Embry? I'll hit him for you if you want."

Bella laughed.

"Nah, Jake."

"What'd he do?"

"Kiss me."

She wrinkled her nose.

"Turns out punching indestructible beings isn't a good idea. They're kind of...indestructible."

Grace laughed, taking Bella's hand to examine it.

"Did you break it?"

"Just a fractured knuckle. It should be fine in a few weeks. Not a big deal."

Edward scowled.

"She doesn't even _care_ she got hurt," he growled. "And she won't let me kill him now."

"You were the one who said you wouldn't before when I asked you to."

"That's the last time I don't listen to you."

Grace hid her smile as she returned Bella's hand to her side.

"Boys," she dismissed, linking her arm through Bella's as they headed to the cafeteria. "They act too macho and manly for their own good."

"Speaking of which, how did Embry take your last doctor's visit?"

Grace wrinkled her nose, thinking of Embry's reaction when she'd seen Carlisle yesterday. She'd gone to have her bite checked out, and when Carlisle had said "it won't scar too badly", Embry had looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

"You'd think he bit my arm off or something," she answered, rolling her eyes. "I really don't get what it is with him."

"Yeah. I know the feeling."

"Besides, it's not like I haven't left a few marks on him too."

Bella flushed as Grace grinned suggestively, lifting an eyebrow.

"Subject change," Bella mumbled. "So um, did you hear that Alice is throwing a party after graduation?"

"And it's going to be _fantastic_."

Alice bounded up behind them, her golden eyes sparkling almost as much as her teeth as she flashed them a smile.

"Esme's letting me do whatever I want to the first floor."

"And when she say's 'whatever' she means 'everything possible'," Edward groused.

"Just a few decorations and stuff," Alice countered. "Besides, we can't upset all the humans who are just _dying_ to finally see if the Cullens are as weird as they think."

"Weirder," Bella observed. "Much weirder."

Alice dismissed that with a wave of her hand.

"Anyway, you're coming, right Grace?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure. Sounds fun."

"Are you sure that Embry won't have a problem with that?" Bella asked, eyes wide. "Edward has a hemorrhage every time I go to La Push."

"Of course he's going to have a problem with it," Alice answered with a roll of her eyes.

Grace nodded.

"He'll probably be upset, but it's not really his decision the way I see it. Just because I'm his imprint doesn't mean he gets to control me."

Bella threw Edward a veryyou-should-learn-from-them look.

"Want me to pick you up?" she offered. "I don't think they can cross the boundary line..."

"They can come if they want," Alice corrected. "I asked Carlisle, and he said it's a special occasion. I knew you'd want to invite Jacob, and I knew Grace would want to bring Embry."

"Jacob is _not_ coming," Bella said firmly.

"Huh, really? Because the party's kind of a blank right now, which means there'll be at least one werewolf there."

"Embry," Bella replied. "Not Jacob."

Alice shrugged.

"Whatever you say Bella."

She traipsed away, mumbling about streamers and flowers.

"So, _do_ you want a ride?" Bella asked again.

"Sure, if you wouldn't mind. I really don't think Em will cross the boundary line even if he can. He's not big on the err...smell if you will. Sorry Edward."

He shrugged.

"I don't like the smell of dog either."

"He doesn't smell like a dog," Grace frowned.

"Says the human with underdeveloped olfactory senses."

Edward smiled teasingly.

"But either way, the wolves are welcome. It'll make Embry feel better if he's with you."

"It's up to him."

"Sounds good. It's seven o'clock the night of graduation, kay?"

"I'll pick you up at six thirty," Bella said. "I want to get there before everyone else does."

"Sure, thanks for the ride."

"No problem. I'm actually being kind of selfish. I just don't want to have all of Alice's wrath focused on me at once."

"Wrath?"

"That girl is a menace with a few yards of lace, a blow drier, and some makeup."

Grace laughed.

"Glad to suffer through it with you."

* * *

><p>"Grace?"<p>

"Yeah?"

"Are you decent?"

Grace rolled her eyes at her aunt's question, folding her hands on the edge of the bathtub and propping her chin on top of them. She stared down at the floor like she could see Christy in the foyer through the wooden boards. She pushed her wet hair back out of her eyes.

"Why?"

"There's some boy down here who says he knows you."

"Someone from school?"

"I don't know. He says his name is Embry."

Grace smiled, delighted.

"Yeah, I'm decent. Send him up, kay?"

"Are you sure? Me and your uncle are leaving in a minute to go shopping."

"Yeah, we'll be fine."

She heard the murmur of voices from downstairs before footsteps sounded on the stairs.

"Angel?" Embry asked hesitantly, shutting her room door as he stepped inside.

"I'm in here."

His face appeared in the doorway, and she laughed at his stricken expression.

"You said you were decent," he accused, moving to sit on the floor by the tub.

"Would you rather I was?"

She reached for her towel.

"No! I mean, you look very nice right now."

She smiled leaning forward to kiss his cheek.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. "Besides interrupting my bath I mean."

He didn't answer for a second, too busy staring at her naked body. His eyes were darkening, the hazel giving way to the lust-suffused black that never failed to awaken her own desire. But when he realized she'd asked him a question, he bit his lip and forced his eyes back to hers.

"I just wanted to spend some time with you. I have to patrol tonight."

She wrinkled her nose.

"I really hate this Victoria girl."

"We'll catch her soon, and this will all be behind us."

He spoke matter-of-factly, but she could tell she'd already lost his attention again as his eyes traveled back down her body. She sighed.

"Come on," she said, waving her hand at the extra space in the tub. "Christy and Robert are probably already gone, and what they don't know won't hurt them."

She laughed at his impatience as he threw his cutoffs and t-shirt into a pile on the floor and joined her in the water in record time. He yelped at the temperature, throwing her a disbelieving look.

"It's freezing in here," he pouted.

"I've been in here a while."

She tilted her head to the side as she noticed how much water he displaced.

"It's a good thing I didn't fill the tub up all the way. Otherwise it'd be all over the floor."

"It's still going to be all over the floor."

"What do you-"

She didn't get a chance to finish her question as lips soften than silk covered hers. She sighed in content as he kissed her, wrapping her arms around his neck. She let him lean her back against the edge of the tub as he braced his arms on the porcelain on either side of her head, straddling her waist. His body radiated both heat and desire, a pleasant contrast to the cool water and even colder porcelain.

"I want you," he breathed, nuzzling his way to her neck.

"I'm pretty sure you took care of that last night."

"Not enough."

He rubbed his erection against her as proof, making her flush as she realized just how hot and hard he already was.

"I'll always want you," he said. "My need for you is boundless."

He smiled wickedly.

"And I plan to indulge it. Completely."

He lowered his mouth to hers again, enveloping her in impossibly sweet warmth as he coaxed her lips apart to tangle his tongue with hers. She moaned at the taste of him, wild and fierce and dangerous. And yet, the hand he slid up her side, the one stroking her breast, they were bitingly gentle. He'd taken care to perfect his control since the night he'd lost it. She frowned.

"I want all of you Embry," she whispered.

He pulled back immediately.

"No," he answered, eyes flashing fear at just the thought of it. "No way."

"You won't hurt me."

"That's what you said last time."

"And I was right. You didn't hurt me."

His expression darkened as he brushed his fingers over the nearly healed wound on her neck.

"It was the first time," she said, taking her hand in his and kissing his palm. "You can control it this time."

"And what if I can't?"

She shrugged.

"A matching one on the other side would be pretty cool."

He growled.

"It's not funny angel. I could lose it again."

She sighed.

"You're really not going to let the wolf free again, are you."

He shook his head, and she felt her lips curve.

"I guess I'll have to do it for you."

"What-"

She pushed his shoulders until he fell back against the opposite side of the tub, reversing their positions. Before he could say anything, she covered his mouth with hers, kissing him until he moaned and pulled her against him.

"Nope," she smirked, pulling back.

She tapped her lip as she looked at him, thinking that it was completely unfair for one person to be so appealing. His russet skin glittered with water drops as they ran from his ebony hair down his chest. His abs rippled with every breath he took, his eyes hooded as he looked at her. His breathing picked up as he watched her hungry stare.

"Easy," he warned raggedly. "The wolf already wants you."

She grinned.

"I haven't even started with you yet."

She leaned forward again, taking his lips in a fierce kiss that sent pleasure coiling through her. She had no idea where all the boldness came from, she just knew that with Embry, she was comfortable with her femininity in a way she wasn't with anyone else. She knew just how much power she had over him when it came to their love making, and she planned on using every ounce of it.

Her lips occupied with his, she slid her fingers into his dripping wet hair, delighting in the feel of the silky strands. She combed her fingers through it a few times before brushing lower, trailing her fingers lightly over his neck. She traced his jugular with the tip of her fingernail, and he groaned, trying to deepen their kiss.

"Uh uh," she murmured teasingly before returning to her chaste teasing of his lips.

Meanwhile, her hands found his chest, his skin hot satin under her touch. She traced the outline of each pectoral, brushing his nipples fleetingly. He gripped her waist tightly. Laughing lightly, she nipped his lower lip as she took his hands and set them on the edge of the tub, tapping them once to let him know she wanted him to leave them there.

She returned to his chest, tracing random patterns over his skin. When he let out a tortured groan, she dipped lower, moving to his abs. His stomach clenched as she repeated actions on it that she had done on his chest. He shifted restlessly underneath her, his lips demanding more.

"Behave," she smiled, nuzzling his cheek.

He growled, and she took great satisfaction in it, knowing the wolf was that much closer to being free. She teased the spot just below his ear with her lips and teeth as her hand sank lower.

He held his breath as she raked her fingers through the crisp hairs at the center of his body. She was careful, never quite touching him where he wanted as she traced his name on the his hip. It was only when she felt him finally beginning to gather his control again, that she touched him, effectively shattering any progress he'd made in that direction.

He cried out hoarsely when she wrapped her hand around him, tilting his head back as his eyes closed. He was incredibly hot and hard as she stroked him, yet his skin was surprisingly soft. She explored him from tip to base, loving the way he writhed under her.

Her lips found his exposed throat, biting down lightly as she squeezed gently. He moaned, his hips bucking into her hand as he rubbed himself against her palm. She trailed her fingers lower, until she cupped him, and he let out a choked cry, grinding desperately into her touch.

"Please baby," he pleaded. "Stop before I lose it."

She smiled, enjoying his pleasure just as much as she enjoyed her own.

"That's sort of the point," she breathed.

He growled as she stroked him faster, thrusting rhythmically into her hand. She knew he was starting to let go, knew that his hold over the wolf was slipping. And when he came, shuddering in her arms, she knew that he'd let it go completely.

He opened his eyes as he sat up, gaze obsidian desire as he took her arms and pulled her over him. True to his wolf form, he was already hard again. His lips found hers in a fierce kiss that bordered on bruising as he ravaged her mouth. Grace delighted in his touch as he stroked her shoulders, her back, her hips. He was every bit as controlled by the animal as he had been before, but this time, she sensed that the wolf itself was being careful. It was just as raw and demanding and passionate, but she felt nothing but pleasure as he sheathed himself in her body with one powerful thrust.

"Mine," he growled as he rocked his hips against hers, grinding himself even deeper into her.

"Mine," she answered, stroking his cheek.

He was near rough in his movements, holding her hips still while he thrust into her with increasing strength and depth, but she felt nothing but pleasure. His growls and hisses fueled the raging fire in her navel, and it wasn't long before she shattered, crying out his name as she came in his arms.

"You are beautiful," he near purred, stroking his hand down her spine.

He cradled her to his chest, nipping her cheek, her lips, her jaw as he worked his way to her neck. Completely sated, she lay still in his arms as he nibbled the old bite mark, wondering vaguely if he'd reopen it. She knew that the closer he came to release, the more the wolf took over. And from the way he was panting and cursing under his breath, she knew hew as close.

Still, as he flew apart under her, coming deep and hard inside of her, he merely clamped his teeth down over her skin, not piercing it. He shuddered violently under her, his orgasm lasting well over a minute. When he finally finished, he leaned his head back against the porcelain, breathing fast and shallow.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked in a whisper, not opening his eyes.

She smiled and bent to nuzzle his lips.

"Of course not."

"Grace-"

"I promise. Not even a scratch."

He breathed a sigh of relief before burying his face in her neck.

"It was easier this time," he murmured. "Being aware of what I was doing. I still can't control the wolf, but it knows not to hurt you."

She combed her fingers through his hair.

"I told you that it's be easier this time."

He smiled, eyes hazel once again as he kissed her fleetingly.

"I love you," she said softly.

"Mm, I love you too angel."

He cocked his head to the side.

"The wolf does too. I can feel it, and it loves you more than anything."

"See? There's nothing to worry about then."

"I'm still not sure if it knows enough to be gentle with you-"

"I told you, not even a scratch."

"Bruise?"

"Maybe. But we're in a bath tub sweetie, hardly the most comfortable of venues."

He nodded.

"Bed next time then."

"Next time?"

He grinned taking her hand and leading it down so she could feel that he was already hard. Again.

"Next time," he repeated.

He kissed her fiercely, before his lips curved again and he pulled back again.

"Actually, it's more like this time."


	9. True Love

"**Angel? It's time to wake up."**

"**Go away."**

**Embry laughed at Grace's irritated voice, tugging gently on a lock of her hair.**

"**Come on, you're graduating in a few hours. Your aunt's downstairs cooking breakfast.**

"**No."**

**She rolled over, opening one eye to glare at him before pulling the blanket over her head. But before she did, he caught her smile, and he laughed again, pulling the pillow out from under her head.**

"**Get up," he mock growled, taking her blanket and tossing that aside too.**

"**Go away," she shot back.**

**He staggered back, hand over his heart.**

"**You wound me," he said in a tragic voice.**

**She giggled, something she rarely did, and the sound brightened his day instantly.**

_**You are impossibly sappy**_** he thought.**

**He shrugged. With Grace, he didn't really care. All that mattered was that they were together. **

"**Come on love," he coaxed. "You don't want to miss your graduation."**

"**What time is it?"**

"**Nine."**

**She groaned.**

"**Too early. Graduation doesn't start till one."**

"**Your aunt's under the impression that this day is close to the second coming, and she's gone absolutely crazy in the kitchen making food for you."**

"**Oh, ugh, no. No food. My stomach is killing me right now."**

**Embry frowned.**

"**Are you okay?"**

"**No."**

**The flat tone made him bite his lip nervously. Grace was never this surly or rude. Ever.**

"**Do you want me to call your aunt up here?" he asked.**

**She grimaced.**

"**No. I'm just grumpy, I'll get over it."**

**She sat up, dragging a hand through her messy waves. She curled against his side when he opened his arms for her, leaning her head on his chest as she toyed with his fingers. But after a minute, she gasped, stood, and bolted for the bathroom.**

**Embry was horrified at the sound of her throwing up, worry bringing him to her side faster than he'd thought possible.**

"**You should go see Carlisle," he said anxiously.**

"**I'm fine," she answered, though she looked anything but.**

"**Baby-"**

"**Really, I'm fine."**

**She smiled and hugged his waist as she stepped into his waiting arms. He held her tightly, afraid to let her go.**

"**We're going to be late," he finally said. "But promise me you'll go see Carlisle after. Please."**

**She frowned.**

"**I'm fine sweetie. I swear. I really don't need to go-"**

**She was cut off as another wave of nausea hit her and she jerked out of his grip to throw up noisily in the toilet. He stroked her back as she shuddered, absolutely terrified.**

**Without another word, he pulled out his cellphone and dialed a number. He held her close while the phone rang, the wolf in him waking slowly at the thought of anything hurting Grace.**

**'Who are you calling?" she asked.**

"**Carlisle. I'm telling him to meet us at the hospital—graduation be damned."**

* * *

><p>"<strong>I swear," Grace muttered. "I get a cold and he thinks I have the plague."<strong>

**Carlisle laughed, the wind-chime sound so perfect that Embry cringed. If he'd had a choice, he really wouldn't have brought Grace near a vampire, but she was sick and that had overridden and natural distaste he'd harbored. **

"**So what brings you here at this time?" he asked, for once unworried about maintaining his human facade as he flew through his examination of her vitals. **

"**Him," Grace answered, jerking her thumb at Embry. **

**Carlisle laughed again, and Grace relented.**

"**I threw up a few times this morning, but I've been feeling funny for a few weeks before that."**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**Mood swings, I can't eat my favorite foods anymore without it making me sick and-"**

**She broke off, eyes widening, and Embry jumped forward.**

"**Angel?" he asked, nervous. "What is it?"**

**She just shook her head, staring wide-eyed at Carlisle.**

"**You don't think..." she trailed off.**

"**It very well could be," he smiled back. "I'll run a few tests just to be sure."**

"**To be sure of **_**what**_**?" Embry demanded.**

**Grace turned to him, her eyes shining softly. She smiled so sweetly, he felt his heart melt for her all over again.**

**She took both his hands and placed them on her stomach.**

"**I'm pregnant Embry."**

* * *

><p>"<strong>I'm not letting you out of my sight."<strong>

**Grace raised an eyebrow.**

"**Feeling possessive are we? Not to mention just a bit overprotective?"**

**Embry frowned, not sure that she understood just how "possessive" and "overprotective" he was going to be in the next seven or so months. Though she was just under two months along, and they'd only discovered that only two hours ago, he was devoted wholly to keeping her and his child safe and happy.**

"**I will do anything and everything necessary to ensure your safety and health," he answered, tucking her head under his chin as he hugged her to him. "And if that includes keeping you with me every minute of the day, then so be it."**

**She wrinkled her nose.**

"**Really Em, it's not that bad. You heard Bella and Alice's reactions when Edward picked it out of our heads. I'm pretty sure they were more excited than we were, and they said they'd do whatever they could for the child. And we both know the reception at La Push is going to be even warmer, so what are you worrying about?"**

**Her. Stress. Pain. Miscarrying. Death.**

**No, the last one didn't bear thinking about. **

"**You, my angel," he murmured. **

**She sighed.**

"**Edward and Alice are here with their parents, I'm sure I'll be safe. Now go sit, graduation starts in a few minutes."**

**He smiled at her very I-may-be-a-woman-but-that-doesn't-mean-I'm-helpless tone of voice.**

"**I'm just worried," he relented, kissing her forehead. "Go get your diploma. You have-"**

**He checked his watch.**

"**Less than thirty seven minutes left until you're no longer in high school. After that, you're all mine."**

**She snorted.**

"**That's what you think."**

**He waved his hand in dismissal.**

"**We all know I'll get in."**

**She had agreed to stay a year before heading off to U. Penn. After that, the two of them were supposed to go together. He smiled at the thought and kissed her again before letting her go.**

"**Go on," he said softly. "I'll wait for you."**

* * *

><p>"<strong>She left with Bella an hour or so ago."<strong>

**Sam nodded.**

"**The Cullens will take care of her. Though I may not like the thought of vampires, they are as human as we could hope."**

**Embry bit his lip but said nothing. It was driving him crazy, knowing that Grace was across the boundary line, in the Cullen home. But she'd insisted, and how was he to say not to her? No matter how strongly he felt about her, he refused to be domineering, and knew she wouldn't stand for it anyway.**

**So it had been with numerous unspoken worries that he'd let Bella take her from him.**

"**You can always come with me," Jake offered.**

"**What?"**

**Embry looked up at that, interested.**

"**Bella invited me. I'm sure she wouldn't mind if I brought a few friends. Quil can come too."**

**Embry fought the urge to scoff. Grace had told him what had went down on the beach the day Jake had kissed Bella, and he'd seen the repeat in Jake's head, seen both her and Edward's reactions. Wolves weren't going to be welcome with the Cullens for a while yet. **

**But all that aside, he was too desperate to see Grace and his child safe to argue.**

"**Yeah, sure. I'll go."**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Damn," Quil whistled. "The Cullens have a fancy house."<strong>

**Jake scowled, obviously hating another thing that separated him from Bella. The fact that the Cullens could probably buy out the whole reservation and not even blink didn't pass him. Embry winced in sympathy for his friend, tapping his shoulder in reassurance as they entered the glass-walled house.**

**As soon as the stench hit them, they all gagged.**

"**What does Grace see in these people?" Embry choked, working not to cover his nose.**

**The sickly sweet smell of vampire permeated everything. Not even the swarm of human bodies in the room could detract from that. The scent was overpowering.**

"**Ugh, I can feel my lunch coming back up," Quil mumbled.**

"**Shush," Embry said, holding his hand out for them to be quiet.**

**He cocked his head to the side, closing his eyes. Grace's voice was the most important sound in his world, and it was with little difficulty that he located it.**

"**She's this way," he said, pointing to the left. "And she'll probably know where Bella is."**

**Jake nodded and followed him as the wove through the crowd. **

**They found Grace and Bella deep in conversation just outside the kitchen, their heads bent together as they talked in voices just above whispers. They didn't even notice the three of them approaching until they were standing right behind them.**

"**Hope I'm not interrupting."**

**Grace jumped at the sound of his voice before turning and throwing herself into his arms.**

**He laughed delightedly at her reaction, and kissed her briefly but passionately. He set her back on her feet.**

"**And for a moment there, I almost considered not coming," he teased.**

**She smiled and took his hand.**

"**Hey Jake, hey Quil."**

**She frowned.**

"**Isn't Bella mad at you Jake?"**

"**Yes. I am."**

**Bella's voice was flinty.**

"**Aw, come on Bells," Jake coaxed. "I said I was sorry didn't I? Besides, you invited me."**

"**If you didn't notice, me punching you in the face was uninviting you. Now get out before I get pissed and tell Edward to throw you out."**

"**You wouldn't do that."**

**Bella have him a look that clearly said wanna-bet?.**

**Embry gave a nervous smile as they argued, busying himself with kissing Grace senseless as he pinned her lightly to the wall. Her lips worked magic on his, and he was starting to forget where he was, when Bella sharp intake of breath caught his attention. He forced himself to pull away from Grace, but kept her tucked against his side.**

"**What is it?" he asked.**

"**Alice."**

**Embry frowned. What did the bloodsucker have to do with anything? But before he could ask, Alice herself had appeared next to their small group, her alabaster skin glowing oddly under the red and purple lights. The wolf in him bared his teeth, but he kept it under control, merely pulling Grace closer. **

"**Alice," Bella said in relief.**

"**What is it?"**

"**What did you see?"**

**Alice hesitated.**

"**Not here Bella."**

"**Is it Victoria?" Jake demanded.**

**Alice turned a glare on him.**

"**It's none of your business wolf."**

"**All you cold ones are my business." **

**Alice took Bella's hand and started to drag her away, when Jake's arm shot out to cage them in place. Alice's angel face turned horrifying as she hissed at him, and when Jasper showed up second later, he had a death threat clear in his eyes for anyone who touched Alice.**

**Embry nearly had a heart attack when Grace threw herself into the middle of all of it.**

"**Calm down," she warned sharply. "Jake, Jasper, back off. Bella, stop hyperventilating. Alice, what did you see?"**

"**Not here Grace," Jasper said emphatically.**

**Embry lifted his lip in a snarl of warning.**

"**Easy Em," Grace said, laying her hand on his arm, calming him immeasurably. "Jazz won't hurt us."**

**She turned to Alice.**

"**The pack needs to here it guys. Jake's right. They. They should know what's going on."**

**Jasper gnashed his teeth together, but said nothing as Alice told them that the vampire army was coming to Forks. **

"**No," Grace gasped. "They can't."**

"**They can," Alice objected firmly. "And they are."**

"**And we face them alone," Jasper scowled.**

**Jake snorted.**

"**What are you? Stupid? Like the pack would ever sit out of this."**

**He looked back at Embry and Quil, who both nodded. Satisfied, Jake addressed Alice.**

"**Tell me, did everything just disappear?"**

**Looking extremely pleased, Alice nodded.**

**Bella blanched as she realized what was happening.**

"**No! Jake, you guys can't get involved."**

**Grace frowned too.**

"**She's right Em. It's dangerous."**

**Embry kissed her forehead.**

"**We'll be fine angel. Besides, it's kind of our job."**

**She looked like she wanted to argue, but said nothing else. Bella, on the other hand, was another case.**

"**No! Jake, you'll get yourselves killed!"**

**Jake laughed.**

"**As if Bells. And Embry's right, it's our job. Not to mention there's no way I'm passing up this opportunity to rip some vampires into pieces."**

**He grinned.**

"**Just give us a time and place. We'll be there."**

* * *

><p>"<strong>So they really just do this all night long?"<strong>

**Embry barked a laugh at Grace's amazed voice.**

_**She's looking at us like we're specimens on a petri dish **_**Paul complained. **_**Do something about it Embry.**_

**Embry snorted.**

_**Like I could ever make her do something she doesn't want to. **_

**He'd already lost their argument about her not coming to the clearing to watch the killing games, as Bella liked to call them. Now, as he and the rest of the pack watched the Cullens tear into each other, the two of them sat on the edge of the trees observing.**

_**Pay attention**_** Sam admonished.**

**Embry snorted, but returned to watching the Cullens fight. He had to admit with grudging respect, that they were skilled. They moved like phantoms as they flitted around the clearing, so quickly that the faster ones blurred. Their strikes were powerful, assured.**

_**This is like WWE Raw only better**_** Jared observed. **

_**Yeah, because we get to watch a bunch of bloodsuckers tear into each other**_** Paul agreed.**

_**Hey**_** Seth frowned. **_**They're not that bad.**_

_**Just because you decided to make friends with them Seth**_**... Leah trailed off. **_**Which I don't approve of mind you.**_

_**Grace and Bella are friends with them.**_

_**Leave her out of this**_** Embry and Jake growled at the same time.**

**Seth shrugged one sandy shoulder.**

_**Whatever guys. **_

**Embry scowled in annoyance before pacing away from the rest of the pack. He slipped over to where Grace and Bella were sitting, weaving silently through the trees. When he nosed her shoulder, she jumped and clapped a hand over her mouth to keep from screaming.**

"**Embry!" she whisper-shouted. "You can't sneak up on me like that! Yeesh."**

**He let out the coughing laugh that was a wolf's laugh and fell to his haunches at her side, much like Jake had with Bella the other night. He reveled in the feel of her tiny body against his as she snuggled into his side.**

"**It still kind of freaks me out," she said. "How you're a wolf and all."**

**He winced at the words, but relaxed when he realized she seemed more curious than scared as she brushed her fingers over his muzzle. He licked her hand, and she smiled.**

"**You're cute, I'll give you that," she teased. "Kind of like an overgrown stuffed animal."**

_**I take offense to that**_** he frowned, mildly appeased when she seemed to sense his reaction.**

"**Okay, maybe not a stuffed animal," she amended.**

**He nosed her cheek before setting his head down on his forepaws.**

"**Then again..."**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Be careful," Grace whispered, blinking back tears as she looked up at him. <strong>

**His heart broke at the sight of her so upset, and he crushed her gently in his arms.**

"**You know I can't stand it when you cry," he murmured back, stroking her cheek.**

"**Promise me you'll come back to me. To us."**

**She took their twined hands and set them on her still-flat stomach.**

"**Angel, with us and the Cullens together, it's not even going to be fun."**

"**Promise me."**

**He kissed her softly, wishing he could make her understand that there was no force on Earth that could separate him from her. Not even death. **

"**I promise."**

**She breathed a sigh of relief, burying her face against his chest. He stroked her back. When Seth cleared his throat nearby, they both turned glares on him.**

"**Go away Seth," she muttered.**

"**Aw, come on Gracie," Paul coaxed. "Let him go so we can kick some vampire butt."**

**Grace shot him an unamused glare, but Embry saw the panic underneath it. He whispered soothingly in her ear while he let his eyes promise death to the next person who said something so callous to her. She surprised him him when she turned to address Paul.**

"**You better bring him back to me in one piece Paul Redson, or I swear I'll make you a girl."**

**Seth snickered.**

"**Yeah, he'll be fine, promise."**

**Biting her lip, Grace looked back at him.**

"**I'll be fine," he soothed. "It's you I'm worried about."**

**He touched her abdomen gently.**

"**If one of them comes to the reservation..."**

**He flinched.**

"**That reminds me. Brady, Collin."**

**The two of them slid to a stop in front of him, looking like they were close to giving him the military salute.**

"**You two," he growled. "Better protect her with your lives. I don't care if Victoria herself appears and attacks her, or if she gets a paper cut reading a book. If she's hurt when I get back, you're dead men, got it?"**

**Collin and Brady, obviously having already had much the same lecture from Sam, Quil, and Jared, simply nodded. Appeased, Embry turned to Grace again.**

"**It'll just be a few hours," he promised. "Then I'll come back to you and the baby."**

"**But."**

"**I have to protect you angel. Besides, Seth already promise you nothing will happen to me. Don't you believe him?"**

**Seth winked and gave her the thumbs up sign. She smiled back weakly.**

"**Fine. Go. But if you let yourself get hurt, I will never speak to you again."**

"**Can't have that, can we," he teased. **

**Hw kissed her before she could answer, a brief but passionate kiss into which he poured all of his love and affection. She and their child meant the world to them, and there was no way he was going to let anything happen to them. He pulled away reluctantly.**

"**I love you," he breathed. "More than anything."**

"**Love you too," she whispered back.**

**He smiled encouragingly at her, kissed her forehead, and disappeared into the woods with the rest of the pack.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Caspian."<strong>

"**Ugh, that sounds like some sort of cheesy reference to **_**Narnia**_**."**

"**That's because it **_**is**_** a cheesy reference to Narnia."**

"**Fine, how about Draco?"**

"**Don't even get me started on **_**Harry Potter**_**. Try something more...mundane."**

"**Christopher?"**

"**Nah."**

"**Eric?"**

"**Double nah."**

"**Harrison?"**

"**As in Ford?"**

"**Don't you think since it's our kid, we should pick the name?"**

**Grace sounded highly amused as she watched Seth and Jake argue over names. With the vampire army destroyed nearly a month prior, everyone was finally relaxed. Even Jake seemed to finally be getting back to his old self after Bella's final rejection, though everyone walked on eggshells around him if her name was mentioned. **

**Of all of them, Grace and Embry alone knew that she was marry Edward in the coming month, a fact that they both went to great lengths to keep from him. It wasn't their place to tell him, and they wouldn't. But then again, with Grace getting into the second trimester of her pregnancy, they had other things to occupy them.**

**She was just starting to show, a barely there curve in her otherwise slim waistline. Her checkup with Carlisle two days ago had revealed that they were expecting a boy, and since then, all anyone had been able to talk about was baby names.**

"**I was thinking more along the lines of Alexandre or Christien."**

**Seth wrinkled his nose.**

"**What kind of names are those Gracie?"**

"**French ones. Did I fail to mention that my mom's French?"**

"**Um...yeah."**

"**Oh. Well my mom's French."**

**Seth frowned.**

"**Embry?"**

"**Don't look at me."**

"**Oh come on. You have to have at least some ideas."**

**He shrugged as he shifted so that Grace was cradled between his legs as they sat on the floor in front of the couch. He hugged her to his chest.**

"**I've been toying around with a few. Kiernan. Jayce."**

**Jake snorted. **

"**You're **_**both**_** horrible at picking out names."**

**Embry laughed.**

"**We'll compromise. One for the first name, one for the middle."**

"**Ugh. **_**Compromising**_**. You'd think you were in love or something."**

**Grace smiled, and the sight made Embry's heart clench. She was absolutely beautiful, nestled in his arms as they discussed their child, the one that rested under his palm as he stroked her stomach softly. She was his imprint, his soulmate, and he loved her more than life. There was nothing else he needed.**

"**Yeah, you would think that," he answered, kissing Grace's forehead.**

**He nuzzled his lips against her cheek.**

"**I love you," he whispered. **

**She kissed the underside of his jaw.**

"**I love you too."**

**He caught his breath. He would never tire of hearing those words. She was the most important thing in his world. His mind flashed back to the day he imprinted, and his lips curved gently at the thought.**

"_**The world dropped away.**_

_**She had hair as dark as ebony, flowing in a silken waterfall of waves halfway down her back. Skin that was cream and roses glowed softly in the gathering moonlight. Her eyes were a pale green that shone with intelligence and a hidden fire. She was absolutely beautiful.**_

_**And she was his.**_

**Embry?**_** Jake asked, alarmed. **_**What's going on?**

**Mine.**

_**It was the only thing Embry could process as he stared at the girl in front of him. The rest of the world didn't matter. Nothing did. Nothing except her. He wanted her, he needed her. He would die without her. She was what he lived for. **_

**Shit**_** Jared breathed. **_**You imprinted.**

**On Grace? Are you serious? **_**Jake demanded. **_**Em, what's going on?**

**Mine **_**Embry **_**whispered.**

**What?**

**She is mine.**_**"**_

"**What are you thinking about?" she asked, bringing him back to the present.**

"**You?"**

"**Hmm?"**

"**The first time I saw you. How all I could think about was how much I needed you. How much I was already yours. How I wanted you to be mine."**

**She smiled so tenderly, he felt himself falling for her all over again. He could never get used to her perfection.**

"**I am yours," she answered. **

**Heedless of Jake and Seth still sitting in the room, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Her lips were warm satin on his, and he kissed her back with a love he could feel burning through every part of him. Every feeling that had poured through him the moment he'd first seen her in the woods was only magnified now. The rest of the world didn't matter, it paled in comparison to her. It held no power over him. He was hers and hers alone.**

**She snuggled closer to him as she pulled her lips form his so she could lay her head on his shoulder. Both he and the wolf sighed in contentment.**

**Yes, he was hers.**

**And she was his.**


End file.
